Finding Our Way In The Dark
by Shadowblayze
Summary: In which Dudley needs glasses, Petunia gets pregnant, Vernon has a competent HR manager, and Harry's world is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

In which Dudley needs glasses, Petunia gets pregnant, Vernon has a competent HR manager, and Harry's world is forever changed.

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, I own nothing and write for the twisted amusement of my sadistic muses.**

**Secondly, this is not a cannon rehash, so if you a firm lover of cannon, you might wish to exit now.**

**I haven't ever written romance, but I can assure you that if I did it would not be anyone typical and I do have an unhealthy addiction to slash, so there might be some, or may not, anything is possible. It's not that I don't like Hermione or Ginny, I just get tired of reading them.**

**Hello! I wanted to do something different! I am lost with Naruto being over, and have no idea where I am going to take my other two stories, so I thought I'd try something new!**

**I am not bashing anyone in this fic, although it might seem like it at times, I am trying for _perspective_ and it might take a while for it to fully be seen.**

**Also, I'm American, so British English and countryside things are not my forte, please feel free to correct me!**

**Un-beta'd and generally ridiculous! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Vernon Dursley was a proud man, who could trace his family line back at least five hundred years. He graduated from college at age twenty-three, married his darling Petunia at twenty-six and was blessed with his son, Dudley, at age thirty. He attended services on Sunday, put a little extra in the offering plate like his mother taught him, and made sure not to go to sleep angry at his wife as his father instructed. He was a decent, hardworking man who provided for his family and took care of his lush of a sister.

This made the sudden, unwelcome, intrusion of Petunia's nephew into their orderly lives all the more sour.

He had never truly resented anyone the way he resented Lily Evans, who had become Lily Potter. Petunia had been honest from the beginning about her sister, starting with stories of their young childhood, of a doting elder sister who loved her beautiful, talented baby sister fiercely. Who didn't mind that Lily got more attention because of the odd things that happened around her, or her looks, or her brains- Petunia was happy as long as her sister was whole and healthy. Thick as thieves, they were; happy, even in their less-than-excessive upbringing, two girls against the world.

Then came the stories that Petunia had told him about how her little sister had found the boy who grew up near the Evans family, how he hurt Petunia and Lily let him, and how the younger exchanged her sister for a sallow-skinned boy with stories of magic. Those stories were enough to make him resent magic and the people who wielded it. No, Lily Evans had abandoned her sister for a world of cauldrons and frogspawn and when she realized that maybe it wasn't all sunshine and daisies_, then_ she had cared for the sister that she had glibly left behind in Cokeworth.

Petunia, who had loved Lily enough to beg to attend the same school, even though magic had been used to hurt Petunia and it frightened her beyond belief. The rejection letter that Petunia received from the barmy old Headmaster of Lily's hadn't helped the overwhelming loneliness that Petunia had felt, their parents caught up in the rush of having explanations for the strange happening and the relief of_, no they weren't losing their minds_. Lily herself was caught up in a new world, one that had barred Petunia from following, and after a few letters in her first semester, had cut off communication with Petunia, and was spirited away during the summers or chose to spend time with people other than her sister.

Petunia was left behind, forgotten, when all she had ever done was love her sister and want her to be happy, left in the cold with no one to care for when Lily had been her whole world for so long. So when Lily had come to Petunia just after Petunia's acceptance to nursing college, and begged for advice, Petunia had finally been in a position to give the redhead a taste of what Petunia had been going through- needing support and having none! The two women hadn't spoken again, though Lily did send Petunia several letters and a few pictures, and Petunia had sent a wedding photo and a picture of Dudley.

So when Harry James Potter had arrived on his doorstep at the age of fifteen months, Vernon Dursley had already resented him.

Not only had that barmy old man left Petunia's nephew on a doorstep, which caused the boy to come down with a fever irreguardless of the 'warming charm', the old man had told Petunia that her little sister was dead in a letter! That the old man had threatened the Dursley family, however delicately, had made Vernon's blood boil dangerously, and only Petunia's need of him had stalled his temper. They had even been informed, via the letter, that they could not apply for the standard aid given to caretakers of orphans from the same family, because that would affect the hocus-pocus that Lily had performed. They had applied anyways, but after filling out the same forms six times and having people forget them, misplace them, or not believe them, they had admitted defeat.

Petunia had taken a break from nursing college to be home with Dudley, she had still been a year from finishing and had taken a two-year break after taking her GCSE's to decide what she wanted to do, but with the addition of her nephew it was looking likely that her break would be longer than expected. Vernon was fine with Petunia staying home, but she was adamant about finishing her degree, even if she wouldn't put it to use until Dudley went to Smelting's when he turned eleven. It was just another way Lily had taken her older sister for granted.

In the beginning Petunia had kept the boys together, hoping that they could grow like brothers, and maybe history wouldn't repeat itself when The Letter inevitably came. The thought of Harry's magic scared her, of course, but the letter said that it was bound and shouldn't be a problem unless he was under extreme duress. She told herself that if something happened to her and Dudley had gone to Lily that her sister would have welcomed the boy even though he didn't have magic, and Petunia could do the same in reverse. So she hoped, and prayed, and doted on her boys and tried to keep the dark thoughts at bay as she watched them toddle and giggle on their nursery room floor.

That hope died the day she was preparing their nap bottles while the boys were in their playpen, and Harry had a bout of accidental magic. Apparently frustrated that his bottle was out of his reach, he ended up summoning not only the bottles but everything from that side of the room, burying both boys under random nursery paraphernalia. Vernon had been home and had arrived moments after the crash and Petunia's scream of fright. Harry's magic had protected him, but not Dudley, who suffered cut and a few bruises.

Logically Vernon and Petunia knew that Harry hadn't meant to hurt Dudley, and had in fact been terrified to see the blood from the few cuts that Dudley had received, but that had been a firm turning point. When they had arrived home from the hospital, whose staff had been seemingly suspicious of Dudley's injuries and had asked demeaning questions and made thinly veiled accusations to a shell-shocked Petunia, Vernon had cleaned out the cupboard under the stairs and moved Harry's things into it, shortly followed by the boy himself, if only to keep from another catastrophe while they could figure things out. Installing a lock on the outside, the man had ignored the child's panicked cries and had banged on the door until the cries had quieted, hating himself but so lost in fear and what if that he just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

Vernon had sat himself on the couch and put his head in his hands. Petunia had sat in her own chair, still in shock over what did happen- what could have happened- with a fitfully sleeping Dudley. Their eyes had met- fear, desperation, hopelessness, anger, resentment, anxiety, _whatdowedo, howdowedealwiththis_\- and they both were lost. With no one to turn to for help, the letter hadn't left them a way and Petunia had only known how to send a letter to Lily by regular post.

"Vernon." Petunia had said quietly, face turned downwards and eyes shadowed.

"Yes, Pet?"

"I hate her."

Vernon had looked at his wife's downcast form in resignation, knowing that the resentment over her sister's actions had finally broken something in his beloved wife and bloody hell if that didn't make him furious.

Looking up to lock eyes with her husband, Petunia had continued in a quiet, but firm voice, "I hate that she left me for that-that _world_! I hate that she stayed friends with that boy when he hurt me! I hate that she chose to fight in a war when she knew she had a child! I hate that she didn't take proper precautions to safeguard her child! She knew that I don't have magic! She knew that I'd never be able to cope! And yet we ended up with-with him and he-he and Vernon, _I just can't_! I don't know how!"

With those words spoken Petunia Dursley broke down in slightly hysteric sobs and her husband started to hate Lily Evans-Potter just a little more.

* * *

The next few years saw major changes in the Dursley household.

Vernon had noticed that after a few days, Harry didn't really mind the cupboard as long as he had a few lights (mostly from toys that made no sound), and his magic didn't cause trouble when he was in the cupboard, so that is where the young Potter was left most of the time. They gave him toys to play with and took them away at any untoward signs of 'freakishness'. When he was old enough Petunia put him to work, it being easier to keep an eye on him. They made sure any type of fantasy was taken out of the house so that the boy didn't get any ideas, and given that his incidents grew less and less, they considered themselves successful. He might not have been happy, but they hadn't had any hospital visits either.

As the days passed, Vernon ate more and grew stouter, Petunia lost all her vivacity and seemed to shrivel, Dudley got whatever he wanted and became a hellion, and Harry was pushed back and oppressed because the elder Dursley's feared him and didn't know what to do.

* * *

Patrick Umbarger was a seasoned manager who truly loved working with his employees and seeing them flourish and succeed. It was what had made him Vice President of Human Resources Department for Grayson's Heavy Equipment International. So it was no true surprise that when Grunning's Guildford, one of the branch companies, was tapped as having 'low morale' and 'reduced productivity' during a recent internal audit that he found himself sitting in a meeting with all the corporate's main decision makers. As suggestions of terminations and managerial shakeups were bandied about the long table with its comfortable chairs, he slowly blocked out the background chatter and slipped into his problem solving mode.

He glanced over the reports that lay before him and internally catalogued what changes he would make. _It seems to me, _he mused, _that the local managers have forgotten or are purposely ignoring what it is like to be a non-salaried team member. It's not that they have bad managers, per se; it's just that their managers are not connecting with their workforce and it is creating unnecessary issues and turnover. _

Patrick was jolted out of his musings when he heard his boss clear his throat pointedly from across the table. Smiling sheepishly at being caught out on his inattention he sent his boss an apologetic grin and asked him to repeat his question.

Rolling his eyes at his employee, Elijah Spring repeated himself, "Now that you've returned to us, what actions would you suggest we take to correct these issues, Patrick?"

Leaning back in his comfortable chair and steepling his fingers Patrick mulled his thoughts over for a few more moments before answering in a measured voice. "The Guildford Branch seems to be lacking empathy, not talent. I would not suggest broad spectrum managerial change at this point. However, if these problems persist it will negatively impact their, and our, bottom line. I noticed that their branch recently lost their Human Resources advocate and I suggest that we use that opportunity to insert a proven candidate to get a better feel for the situation."

"So you believe it to be a case of fumbling mismanagement as opposed to malicious mismanagement, then?" the Vice President of Manufacturing pondered from beside him.

Nodding his head and leaning back towards the table, "I have a fledgling that needs experience, and this is a great opportunity for him and our company. If she can turn this trend around without undue interference from us at the corporate level, it would be better for everyone. It is always better to fix your own problems, and if we step in too heavily it will hinder their growth overall."

From there the talk descended into specifics and contingency plans.

The men in that room would never know that one man's perspective, his suggestion to send his fledgling, who would change a company, and mentor a drowning man who would change a family, who would change a little boy, who would change a world.

* * *

Dudley Dursley was a portly boy who liked using his fists on his cousin, because he knew that something was strange about him and that his parents seemed scared of the small boy sometimes. Dudley had no idea why, but it made him feel better when Harry was at his mercy, it made something in Dudley's father's eyes ease, and made his mother's face seem a little less gaunt.

So he ran, and rough housed, and bullied because it made him feel powerful and there was such an underlying feeling of helplessness in his parents that made him want to punch something. He didn't understand that it was Harry's magic that they feared, and that every time that Dudley hit Harry and Harry's magic didn't lash out violently was a win in the elder Dursley's silent war against their mysterious foe.

So what if he wasn't learning the things that the teacher was talking about? He'd just be big enough to beat everyone up, and then they'd listen to him!

Ha!

School was for wimpy losers like his cousin!

* * *

Little Harry Potter had always known that he was different. He slept in a cupboard with the spiders (but mostly that was alright, because _Dudley_ didn't have his own secret space, like a real-live secret agent), his aunt and uncle screamed at him at any sign of 'freakishness', and his cousin was absolutely the bane of his short existence. Harry's time was structured from dawn to dusk, his aunt muttering about 'idle hands' and 'being too tired', while his cousin was allowed to do as he pleased, and praised when he made messes that Harry had to clean up.

Today the young Potter had gotten his usual wake-up rap on the door from his aunt, made breakfast (of which he got a significantly smaller portion), and headed off to his primary school. When the teacher announced that they were having their vision tested, he didn't think much of it, as he already had glasses so it was a redundant point, instead deciding that pondering the mysteries of his math book was much more exciting.

At lunch he avoided his cousin, who had gained minions recently and invented a game called 'Harry Hunting' which was most, emphatically _not fun_. Came back in for afternoon classes, and was the first out the door when the bell rang, determined to get to the house before Dudley because at least Aunt Petunia wouldn't let his cousin hit him.

He had no idea that his vision test, Dudley's vision test, and Uncle Vernon's new boss would soon change his life.

* * *

Patricia Newark walked into the meeting of department heads at Grunning's Guildford office with her head held high, posture straight, and a bright smile on her lips. She was an attractive woman of twenty-seven, with rounded hips, light brown hair, and bright hazel eyes framed by square glasses. This was the first major meeting since she had been hired as the Human Resources Manager and she was excited to get to know her new coworkers. Nodding to the Branch Manager she took her seat and waited her turn as the meeting commenced.

After hearing reports and complaints for roughly an hour, Patricia's turn came up, and she addressed her coworkers with an excited zeal, "Hello! I am Patricia Newark, the new HR manager, but please, please call me Patty! I've met some of you, but I am excited to get to know all of you! I just moved to Guildford with my husband and my son, I enjoy reading in my spare time, and have a deep appreciation for chocolate!" There were chuckles from around the table at the woman's rather mischievous wink after she said that statement. "Furthermore, my door is always open, and I will be coming around to each of you in the near future so we can discuss goals, performance, and anything else to make sure that we are all moving forward together!"

With that she sat back down and the meeting progressed. She could tell that they weren't really taking her seriously, but that would change with time and effort. She was really excited about this opportunity and had worked hard to get here, so if they thought she was going to be put in a corner and forgotten they were in for a rather rude shock!

* * *

When Harry had come home with a note that said that he needed 'new' glasses, Petunia couldn't say that she was surprised. Annoyed, yes- but not surprised. Dudley's note, on the other hand, was a complete shock.

_Is it Harry's magic acting up?_ She wondered fretfully, automatically tagging anything abnormal as being the fault of her nephew's unpredictable 'gift'. She was already feeling poorly and Vernon had just called to say his new HR manager had invited the family over for dinner the following evening and he hadn't mentioned Harry, so they had to take him. Clamping down on the thoughts of what all could go wrong, and trying to settle her stomach, she began looking through the phonebook for a reputable NHS doctor and realized that there was no reason for her to take one boy and not the other.

Hearing the doorbell, she put down the phonebook, and walked towards the door, kitten heels clicking sharply on the polished wood, inwardly hoping that it wasn't that crazy old cat woman that had moved in down the street.

* * *

The Dursley family, plus one, piled in the car the next evening, after putting on their Sunday best (and Harry had been given a rather bewildering warning about 'freakishness'). As they drove towards Vernon's coworker's residence Petunia and Vernon chattered on about the weather, Petunia's gossip findings and lamenting the fact that both boys needed glasses. Dudley and Harry sat quietly in the back seat- well, Harry sat quietly with Dudley randomly pinching him where his mother couldn't see.

By the time they arrived at their destination Harry was well and truly over this entire event and just wanted to go home to his cupboard and play with the army men that he had snatched from Dudley earlier that week. He had made his way out of the car on auto pilot, careful to stay as far away from Dudley as possible without getting smacked and promptly mentally checked out. So he could be forgiven for missing the introductions until he heard his name. Looking up, the young Potter found himself staring into friendly hazel eyes, stuttering out a shy hello, his gaze wandered and he shuffled self-consciously.

Patty Newark smiled brightly at the nervous black-haired boy before gesturing to the side where her family waited in bemusement, more than used to this situation because she was a people person and they met new people often. "This," she said gesturing to a tall, blonde man with an easygoing air and sharp grey eyes, "is my husband, Romulus, but we all call him Russ." The man nodded cordially at them as Patty gestured to a dark red haired, blue eyed teenager to the man's left, "And the cheeky brat next to him is Andrew, who Russ adopted before we met, but who I love like my own." Here the teenager rolled his eyes lightly at the obviously ritual statement, even as Patty gestured to the twin boys to Andrew's left. They were obviously her and her husband's offspring, with their dark brown hair and grey eyes, "and these two are Michael and Gabriel, they're four this week!"

Petunia cooed at the little ones as they bustled into the dining room, where a delightful meal awaited them. Russ sat at the head of the table, with a twin on either side ("Safer this way!" the man laughed easily), Patty to his left, Vernon across from her, Petunia at his side, followed by Dudley. Harry sat at the opposite end by himself, as he wasn't stupid enough to put himself directly across from Dudley, so he was surprised when Andrew plopped down beside him with a conspiratorial wink. Andrew must have interpreted his wink correctly, because he decided to impart some wisdom.

"I think you're the safer bet, mate. The twins are going to be in rare form, they've been fightin' all day!"

Harry cast a dubious glance at the angelic looking twins before shrugging and letting the older boy fill his plate.

Andrew kept up a steady stream of chatter to the boy beside him, who seemed entirely content to listen but not actively participate. The rest of the table's conversation petered off into the background, so it was understandable that Dudley's sudden tantrum startled both him and Harry.

"But, Mummy! I don't want white cake I want chocolate!" wailed the youngest Dursley, big crocodile tears falling down his chubby cheeks.

Petunia flushed and desperately tried to calm her child, murmuring promises and platitudes, but the twins decided that now would be a good time to start chucking handfuls of cake at the source of the terrible noise. Their parent's reached to stop them, but the cake landed on Petunia, who accidentally squeezed Dudley's arm too hard, which caused him to slam his hand down on his plate, which sent the cake directly towards Andrew and Harry.

Harry had been captivated by Andrew's tale and was so startled that his magic reacted, shielding both him and Andrew. Unfortunately, this resulted in the cake hitting a translucent blue shield well off the table and out of the realm of the explainable. Petunia paled, Vernon reddened and eruption seemed imminent as Harry hunched in on himself and wished the earth would swallow him whole.

He wasn't expecting a good-natured laugh and a pat on the shoulder, which caused his shield to break, from his dinner buddy, "Good one, mate!" Andrew crowed good-naturedly, "You're forever my seating partner, alright?"

Vernon whipped his head around so quickly Harry absently wondered if he'd gotten whiplash, "Now see here! Are you one of those-those-those _freaks?_!"

Andrew's eyes went cold and he tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder as he felt the shudder go through the younger boy. "_Freaks?"_

"Yes," Petunia sniffed, nose in the air, trying to hide the trembling in her arms as she gathered a shocked Dudley and rose regally to her feet, "Freaks. People who bother good, honest hard working folk with the unnaturalness!"

It was at that point that Patty stood, one of the twins in her arms as she tried to quiet her upset child, "We should-"

"No! I'll not stay here a minute longer! Come, Pet, Dudders_. Boy."_

"You will all go to the living room." Everyone whipped their head around to Russ, who was standing with the other twin, staring hard at a defiant Vernon. "We will say our piece, you will say yours, and if there is nothing else, then we will part ways. But I will not allow this evening to end on this note."

Vernon looked defiant, and Petunia certainly wanted to protest, but this was not a tone of voice you disobeyed. This tone reminded Vernon of his Grandfather, a man that Vernon had admired and obeyed. So he grabbed his uncooperative wife and son and marched them to the Newark family living room he had been showed earlier. He went to grab the boy, but the teenager blocked him.

When everyone was settled- Patty, Russ and the twins on a couch, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley on a loveseat, and Harry on a chair- the tension was so thick it was nearly physical. Andrew crouched in front of Harry, "Harry, mate, is this the first time something strange has happened without you meaning for it to?"

Harry's eyes were slightly wild as he tried to look past Andrew's form to see his Aunt or Uncle for direction, but the older boy had positioned himself just so, and so Harry hesitantly shook his head, fearing that now was when the mental hospital people showed up to lock him up or the army showed up to cut him open.

Andrew just smiled gently at the young boy, "There's nothing bad about it Harry, it's just your magi-"

"No!" Vernon bellowed trying to jump to his feet in anger, "we swore when we took him in that we'd stamp that _freakishness_ out of him!"

The twins cried, but quieted as their parents hushed them, "I believe." Russ stated in a patient, but sharp tone, "That I said that we would discuss this. Do wait your turn, Vernon."

Vernon's mouth clicked shut as the full implications of what could happen hit him. Patty worked at Grunning's! She was a department manager, like him! What would happen to Pet and Dudders if he stormed out now? He could feel Pet shaking as she sat beside him and his son had the intelligence at least to be quiet. What was going to happen to them?

Andrew never took his eyes off the scared boy in front of him, "Harry, it's magic." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Andrew gently shushed him, "Don't shake your head, listen to me, ok? There are some kids born in this world who can make things happen when they are scared or upset. When they turn eleven they get invited to a school called Hogwarts, which is hidden from the rest of the world, and they learn to use a wand- a tool- to control it and do different things."

Andrew took a bracing breath and plowed forwards, "Now, to get an idea of how rare this is- the whole of the United Kingdom, meaning all the people under our Queen's rule, has about sixty-four-point-one million people. That a lot of people, right?"

Harry nodded, trying to picture that many people, it made his brain melt just a little bit. The other in the room were silent, save for the slight fussing of the twins.

"Now, of all the people in the United Kingdom on about half a percent of them can use magic- roughly about thirty thousand people. This is about the size of a good sized town, though Guildford has almost exactly twice that, just so you can picture it a little better."

Harry's awed look was adorable to the older boy.

"Now, even though they can do really cool things with magic, these people are vastly outnumbered, so a very long time ago, they hid their whole society away. They split from the rest of the world and formed their own governments, all over the world! They called this separation the International Statute of Secrecy. Now, the reason I know this is because while I can't do magic, I was born to people who can. I the opposite of a wizard- what you are- I am a squib."

Harry looked bamboozled, "You're a squid? I thought that was a sea creature!"

Andrew looked at the bewildered boy for a moment before bursting out in peals of laughter. "I-haa-I never really thought about what it would sound like to a person who didn't know what it meant. Hahaha- oooh my ribs."

Petunia spoke up for the first time, face pinched and chalky white, "So you're the opposite of a fre-" seeing Russ's warning glare she closed her lips and tried again,"ma-ma-magical child born to a normal family, then?"

Patty decided to take over from there, "Actually, for a family to have a fully magical child there must be magic somewhere up the line, it can't come from nowhere, after all! Usually these so called 'muggleborns' are actually born to squibs."

Petunia looked confused, Dudley interested, and Vernon looked constipated when Andrew looked over his shoulder, at the nod from his adopted father, (the twins apparently found the whole discussion boring and had nodded off), the teen swung up beside Harry and let Russ take over. He tossed an arm over the young lad's shoulder and scooted him closer, offering what comfort he could. Andrew was intimately aware of what it was like to have your whole world shattered.

"For you to get a full understanding, Vernon, Petunia, being born to magical families is something Patty, Andy and I have in common. If you'll hold your questions, Petunia, I'll tell you the story. You see, like Andy told Harry there, when a child turns eleven in the UK, they are sent a letter from Hogwarts if they have enough magic to be picked up by the enchanted quill the school uses. Ireland does have her own school, but it only takes Irish-born students. Anyways, magicals are long-lived and actually have trouble having children, so Hogwarts is more than enough school to go around. The actual title of 'squib' however, is a bit of a misnomer. It means that we don't have enough magic to use a wand- not that we don't have any magic at all.

Some magical families have been known to kill their children if they don't have Hogwarts-level magic, others spell us unable to say anything about the magical world and drop us on the street, while yet others seek out other squibs to raise the child from that point on. One thing is constant, though- they are expelled from the magical world- the world they grew up in."

Ignoring the gasps and disgusted expressions of the Dursley's, Russ continued on, "Patty's family left her in an orphanage with nothing but her first name when her letter never arrived. I was nearly killed, a magical servant of our family saved me at the cost of their own life, and Andrew was simply dropped on the streets of London after a rather terrible memory charm. I was fortunate enough, after nearly two years of running and praying that my 'family' wouldn't find me, to run into an older squib that took me under his wing and helped me get an education. I have no idea what would have happened to me had I not gotten caught stealing from him."

Russ's eyes took on a faraway look, "I doubt that you could truly appreciate what it's like to go from being the oldest child of an ancient, titled family who looked down on everything 'muggle'- to a street kid with nothing, literally dropped into a foreign world with nothing but the fear in his chest that his relatives would find him and finish the job the servant interrupted."

"What exactly do you mean foreign world?" Vernon asked gruffly, shifting uneasily on his seat, "Surely it's all merry ole England? I mean, under the Queen?"

Patty shook her head, "Remember how Andy mentioned the International Statute of Secrecy? The Magicals literally made their own world. Their laws, advancements, and _everything _is separate. Slavery is still legal because the Statute was made before it was abolished, and an unfortunate side effect of that coupled with their long lifespans gave way to the idea that tradition was far more important than advancement. At the time the Statute was passed their was already a lot of bad blood between the magicals and the nonmagicals due to centuries of witch hunts and oppression, so they made it a point to establish all their traditions to be unfriendly to nonmagicals.

Some traditions, however archaic, do actually have legitimate purposes though, so when new magicals born to squib lines come in and try to do blanket changes and complain loudly about how backwards the magical world seems they tend to go too far, too fast, without learning about the world they are entering. They are met with disdain from the magically raised who assume that the nomagically raised are simply trying to force the mgical world to be exactly like the nonmagical, so while the squib-borns have some fantastic ideas, because they don't do their research properly, nothing changes.

Unfortunately for the magicals though, while their world was incredibly advanced back then, they have stagnated and so our technology, here on the nonmagical side, has caught up. I don't think that they could ever come out and live blatantly, wand waving and light shows and all that, without causing renewed witch hunts, and while their medical cures are amazing they only work on squibs, witches, and wizards, so that would cause a major issue. Not to mention just knowing that someone could erase your mind or force you to do something would inspire mass panic, but give it another century or two and I really don't think it would matter because by then the nonmagical technology would have surpassed anything magic could offer."

Petunia and Vernon looked shell shocked. Petunia, because she had never had it explained to her so clearly, and Vernon because he has cottoned on to the fact that _magic came from somewhere_. What if Petunia infected Dudley? Could he still love his son if he had magic?

Russ ran a critical, but not unkind, eye over the Dursley family, "I can see that this has changed your perceptions of the world around you and I truly feel your confusion. I realize that your treatment of your nephew- you have repeated the word 'freak' or a variation several times this evening- was probably spurred on by fear, and possibly envy. Like I said, Patty and I, and Andy, we know what it is like to have your whole world shattered. Why don't you leave Harry with us tonight? He can camp out with Andy, and you can go home and absorb all this information without doing anything rash, alright? We can meet up tomorrow afternoon, maybe do some grilling, the kids can play and we can sort this out together, what do you say?"

Harry looked up at Andy with a dazed expression, but the teen just gave him a wide smile, "Game on, little man! You can help me with the midgets tomorrow morning! They're terrors before lunch!"

"Andy!"

"Sorry, mum, but they are and you know it!"

"Still!"

Petunia looked at Vernon and knew that although she didn't know these people, leaving Harry here, when he was obviously comfortable with the teenager, would be best. And they would be back tomorrow, and it would give her time to feel better, talk to Vernon, and get Dudder's eyes checked. Yes, this way she wouldn't have to waste time on taking Harry, and she could sort everything out with Vernon. This was best.

Until she looked down at her son.

Was Dudley_….jealous_?

"Now, Dudders, "she cooed patronizingly, missing the horrified look on Andy's face at the tone and the name, and ignoring the snort Harry muffled into the teen's side, "Mummy will let you get ice cream on the way home, because you've been such a good boy!"

Vernon rose to his feet, his wife had obviously made her decision, "Well, then," he said gruffly, awkwardly reaching out to shake Russ's hand and giving sort of a limp wave at his fellow department manager, ignoring Dudley's half-hearted protests and all but dragging his family to the door.

He was over this whole bloody thing.

* * *

Harry had an amazing night. Andy, as the older teen has told him to call him, had made sure Harry was scrubbed, scrounged him clothes (that were way better than the ones Harry wore at home) and told Harry that video games were the greatest things ever. When Harry tried to bring up the magic discussion Andy had firmly, but not unkindly told Harry that the best way to deal with the situation was to sleep on it and think it over tomorrow, but in the meantime, Harry could play Luigi and be his sidekick on Andy's new Nintendo.

So it was that the boys camped in the living room, and when Patty came down to check on them about three she found Harry sprawled all over her adopted son with the television still on, both boys snoring.

* * *

Petunia Dursley's evening had not gone well. Thankfully it was a Saturday, which she had forgotten but that meant no eye exam to distract her. Then her precious popkin had been so upset the night before it had taken three ice creams to satisfy him. Then she and Vernon had fought about her possibly infecting Duddy- which was absurd!- the resulting argument had seen Vernon in the guest room for the night for the first time since she was pregnant with Dudley, nearly eight years ago!

Waking up had done nothing to soothe her frazzled nerves, Harry wasn't there to help her with breakfast, which through her entire routine off. Vernon was sulking at the table, and Dudley was throwing the most massive fit she'd ever seen.

"_**Enough**_!" she burst out, whirling around from the stove, glaring out across the island in frustrated fury, angry at absolutely everything. Giving her son the gimlet eye and ignoring Vernon's gobsmacked expression, "I have had it with your tantrums, Dudley! Mummy is feeling poorly and instead of helping her, so waiting patiently while she finishes breakfast for you, you are making everything worse for her!"

"Now Pet….." Vernon began placatingly, glancing from his offspring's genuinely bamboozled expression and his apoplectic wife, wondering if he'd stepped into an alternate dimension this morning. Though it was good to see some of the fire that had been absent in his wife's expression for so long. Her temper was one of the things that he had loved about her when they had first met- her temper, and her passion for helping others, he had missed it and he hadn't truly realized how much until this moment.

"_**No!"**_ his wife shrieked, "I will not tolerate this any longer! He will respect me as his mother and your wife, or so help me you both will be sleeping in the shed until the Good Lord calls us home!"

Vernon was confused at the expression- it wasn't one his wife normally used- but his confusion turned to alarm when he saw Pet sway dangerously and crumple to the floor.

"Pet!"

* * *

When the Dursley's arrived at the Newark's home that afternoon, Harry wasn't sure what to think. Dudley sidled up to him as soon as they were through the door and murmured conspiratorially, "Mummy's gone mad."


	2. Chapter 2

In the four years since that pivotal moment in the lives of the Dursley's lives many things had changed for one Harry Potter.

The first thing was that Andy was the greatest brother _ever_. Even when the older boy had started university he had made sure to keep in touch with Harry, through phone calls and letters. The second thing was that Harry and Dudley had bonded.

Over _eyeglasses._

Apparently one cannot be the baddest, meanest kid on the playground with glasses. After breaking several pairs on purpose, his mother had put her foot down and with that foot also came the remains of Dudley's pride as the biggest man on campus. His former friends turned on him, and without the safeguard of his reputation Dudley suddenly on the opposite end of the spectrum.

Especially about his weight.

At first he simply buried himself in more food, but with Andy's constant presence in Harry's life and the older teen's careful guidance, Harry came to empathize with his cousin. After all, Harry knew how cruel other children could be, even though his relatives had 'gotten their heads out of their arses' as Andy said on occasion, the time when Harry had to wear Dudley's castoffs and taped glasses would _never_ be remembered fondly. So after a few false starts and bumps, the boys had come together out of preservation of their precious school time. Which was precious because about halfway into Harry and Dudley's eighth year of life came biggest life change number three.

Daisy Dursley.

Also known as she-who-did-not-sleep-through-the-night-for-the-first-year and if-you-don't-entertain-her-while-Petunia-naps-there-will-be-no-telly-ever.

So, yes, significant changes had come to the life of Harry James Potter over the last four years, and he knew it was only going to get rockier from here on in.

So when Uncle Vernon called for Harry to get the mail while the older man sat at the table helping Dudley look over the Smelting's book list while Aunt Petunia was coaching Daisy into her clothes for the day, Harry amicably ambled down the hall to retrieve the post.

_Bill, Bill, letter from Aunt Marge- Aunt Petunia will be thrilled, we barely got rid of her last visit- junk, bill-ah. Skittles. _Walking back into the kitchen Harry put the rest of the mail in front of his uncle, throwing his piece of post down in front of him as he sat down, crossing his arms and quite literally trying to glare the offending letter into flames.

Dudley looked up when his cousin hadn't joined back in on the conversation, "Ah. You got one then? Bummer, cuz."

Harry huffed in irritation as his uncle glanced up at him, before bursting out, "I don't know why. I don't even _want _to go! I want to be a doctor! Help people with modern medicine! Not be some wand waving lunatic stuck in the Dark Ages!"

"Now Harry," soothed Petunia as she carried a dressed Daisy into the room, unceremoniously dropping the girl on the preteen in question and blithely ignoring his offending squawk, "Just because you want to stay with Duddy doesn't mean that you should reject the invitation to go to your parent's alma mater."

"Lee, mum, _Lee_!" Dudley complained.

Petunia Dursley had changed a great deal since that fateful fortnight four years ago. Her second pregnancy had put her at a more healthy weight, and her complications had led her on a health crusade that existed to this day, as the waistlines of both Vernon and Dudley could attest to. She had dropped both Harry and Dudley into a generic martial arts class around Dudley's ninth birthday, and while they were far from masters of the craft, they could hold their own. Their roughhousing with Andy, Mickey and Gabriel (who refused to let anyone shorten his name) had also helped hone their survival skills. She had also, over Vernon's objections, dropped them into dance, and enrolled both of them into foreign language classes. Harry had it tougher because Russ was also teaching him Latin because it was so prevalent in the magical world.

So, yes, Petunia was a very different person that she had been four years ago.

Far, far _happier_, though.

"Whatever." Groaned Harry as Daisy took it upon herself to open his letter. "Dear Mr. Potter….yada yada….seriously?"

"What?"

"They sent me the wizard-raised letter, with none of the squib-born materials."

Unsympathetic snort. "Really?"

Melodramatic sigh. "_Yes_. Even if Aunt Petunia had told me everything she knew of magicals, I still would have been missing a ton of information. Do they _want _me to cause a blood feud or something as equally annoying?"

Vernon looked over the top of his post as Petunia sat his food in front of him, "Well, that barmy old codger put you on a doorstep, in November, and refused us governmental aid, which is illegal, so….yes, I can believe it."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by his aunt, "Breakfast, _now._ Daisy, dear, your seat please."

Daisy dutifully followed her mother's command and the Dursley family tucked into their breakfast.

* * *

Harry stared out the window of his big brother's car as aforementioned big brother watched him with amusement. "You know," the young man drawled, "it's truly not the end of the world."

Harry just grunted and hunched into himself some more.

Andy sighed in exasperation and reached over to whack his surrogate brother over the back of the head. "Stop brooding. You'll leave your bad mojo in my car and some of us have ladies to woo."

Harry perked up, "You mean ladies to strike out with, right?"

"Brat!"

Harry ducked the incoming swat and grinned at his brother before sobering. "I just," he flopped back against the seat and glared moodily out the window, "I just don't want to leave you. Or the rest of the family. It's not like Lee, who can come home on weekends or have someone drop by occasionally, I'll be in the middle of nowhere Scotland, with people who are stupid enough to think a baby defeated a madman and an ineffectual man who holds to his power too tightly and is _hindering an entire world _with his 'I know best' ideology. I mean, I know he's not bad, per se, but Aunt Patty says that when you have too much responsibility you can't commit to anything- that's why you delegate- and this guy has _three massively powerful_ full time positions. I mean I guess he didn't want someone twisted in them, but if you baby people like that, they can't think for themselves and it just creates more problems than it solves."

Andy listened as Harry talked himself through his rant, knowing full well that his adopted mother had more than a little hand in those thought. When he was younger Harry had always put everyone else before himself- half because of Vernon and Petunia's treatment and half just because Harry really had a heart that big. Patty had taken Harry under her wing and painstakingly taught him that the idea of him trying to do everything, everywhere was only going to make people resent him or use him. Instead she taught Harry to delegate, and what it meant to trust the people around you, like her and Russ and Andy, the twins, and eventually to an extent, the Dursleys. That isn't to say that Harry turned out conceited or anything, just that it made him much more discerning about the people around him. Patty taught him how to read subtle cues and to trust his gut instinct- which in magicals and squibs was heightened anways.

Andy parked his car in the closest lot and gestured for Harry to get a move on. When Harry dithered the elder got let out a gusty sigh and leaned back against his seat, "Alright, little bro, what's really bothering you, cause if you don't get on with it, I will annoy the crap out of you until you do. There also might be blackmail."

Harry gave him a weird look, "What blackmail could you poss-"

"Daisy. Tea Party. Princess dresses."

Harry shut his mouth with an audible click and sagged back against the seat in defeat. He looked down, picking imaginary lint from his denims, hair shadowing his eyes, "It's just-I mean-gah! Doyouhateme?"

Andy blinked, "Come again?"

Harry let out a shaky breath, "I mean, do you hate me? For getting a letter?" he asked in a small voice.

Andy let out an exasperated sigh and sent his brother an entirely unimpressed look. "Is that what this is all about? Really, you're a moron."

Harry glared at him with suspiciously wet eyes and Andy softened. "Come 'ere." He said yanking his brother over the console and practically into his lap. "I'm not mad that you got a letter and I didn't. I could never hate you for something like that, little bro. I mean, maybe back right after mine never came I would have, but that was a long time ago. Before Russ and Patty…and the terrors and you and Lee. I'm happy, Harry, and all I want is for my family to be happy too. That includes you, by the way."

Harry hiccupped softly as he gripped the front of his brother's shirt, "I'm just scared. Scared of becoming a mindless sheep, scared of being so far away from you and the rest. Missing Daisy's dance recital. Lee's boxing matches. The twins' soccer games. I don't wanna be somewhere where an owl is the only form of communication I have with you. What if they ward the owlery? How would I talk to you? Ask for advice? Rant about idiots to Aunt Patty? Pick Uncle Russ's brain about purebloods? I'm just….I just don't want to go, Andy, and I hate that I don't actually have a choice!"

Andy rubbed Harry's back soothingly and scrambled for a way to soothe Harry's fears, which was harder than it should be because they were all Andy's fears as well. He was Harry's big brother! How was Andy supposed to protect him when he was going somewhere Andy couldn't follow- a place Andy had been tossed out of over a decade ago. Then again, his blood family had abandoned him and he'd found a new one. Better, even. With siblings who adored him, who thought he hung the moon without magic and didn't care that he didn't have enough magic to use a wand. He wasn't stuck in his father and uncle's shadow with that disapproving, overbearing shrew hovering over his every move. He didn't have to see the disappointment and the why-are-you-here-instead-of-them-it's-all-your-fault look from his harpy aunt when she pulled her children away from him, afraid that whatever he 'had' would affect her children.

Andy let out a sigh and searched for a way to say what he wanted to say, "Look, Harry, I'm gonna be real with you and tell you that the fears you have are valid. However. You're not alone. If one door closes, find a window. If you can't open the window, break it. Study hard- you can perform spells, unlike the rest of us- find one that will let us talk without needing to rely exclusively on owls. You're gonna face things in life that are scary, some that don't have a right answer or even a good one. But you stick to your guns, hold your ground, and put your nose to the grindstone and push through. Mostly, I believe in you, little bro, and if they try to break you- well, whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger and you can be damn sure I- we- won't let you go without a fight."

Andy paused.

"And don't you dare tell your aunt I said damn, she'll scalp me!"

Harry burst out in slightly watery chuckles but he pressed his face into his brother chest and took a moment to bask in his brother's conviction before straightening up and scuttling back over to his own seat, eyes bright but determined. Nodding once in agreement he popped his door open and called a cheerful, "Let's do this!" back at his brother.

* * *

They walked in a dingy pub called The Leaky Cauldron with their heads held high, Andy had dyed his hair and was wearing sunglasses, while Harry's hair was slightly shaggy and his aunt had expertly covered his scar with makeup. Andy called a greeting to Tom, asking him to open the path to Diagon. Harry quietly admired his brother's skill with misdirection. Andy never lied, but he also didn't give away the fact that he couldn't open the passage himself. It was frightening, really.

No wonder Andy was such a ladies' man.

The trick with the bricks was, admittedly, pretty cool and Harry made sure to look appropriately bored so as not to blow their cover. Thanking Tom the two stepped through the passage and made their way down the shopping district, Andy stiffening at one point when they passed by a stall where someone was loudly lamenting the price of rat spleen, but they passed by before Harry could see who it was that elicited such a reaction from his brother.

They eventually made their way to the imposing structure that was Gringott's Bank, lightly returning the bows from the guards, reading the warning, and passing through the inner doors.

"Their armor looks absolutely _wicked_." Harry whispered to his companion, gleefully imagining Lee's jealous when Harry told him about the real live goblins with axes.

The two made their way to a side desk where a bored looking goblin seemed to be trying to burn holes in the desk with his glare. Andy took point glancing at the nameplate before saying briskly, but politely, "Excuse me, Master Garshard, my young companion needs to access his accounts but he has not received his limited access key. Will you assist us in this matter?"

The goblin glanced up to glare at Andy balefully before grumbling and replying, "Gringott's Bank offers inheritances tests for those with established accounts so long as they prove their identity in a fashion that satisfies said institution. In the case of a minor with a missing or _misplaced_ limited access fee Gringott's Bank will, once and one time only, use blood verification. Seeing as how _wizards_ invented abominations such as polyjuice, your identity will be confirmed over a three hour period of time, if this _inconveniences_ you at all, please feel free to leave at once and never return to my counter again, if you wish to proceed you may follow my assistant at this time. Please not that any attempt to deceive or thieve from Gringott's Bank will result in a most unpleasant experience. Next!"

Bemused, both Harry and Andy followed the smaller goblin that had mysteriously appeared during Garshard's speech. They were led past ornate doors that broke up rather _Greek-inspired _looking art on the walls, before coming to a plain section of wall where the unnamed goblin opened a door out of absolutely nowhere and abruptly ordering them inside, the mysterious door slamming behind them. They glanced around the plain looking room with it's single, simple desk, bare walls, and visitor's bench as the same goblin came through the other side, settling behind the desk.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit _down_!" the small being snapped.

Both Harry and Andy quickly sat down, not wanting to wear out their welcome because they knew this meeting was going to be terrible.

"State your supposed name." the goblin snarled.

Harry squared his shoulders, "Harry James Potter."

The goblin gave him a glare, before saying in a dangerous voice, "If this is an attempted scam, I suggest you leave now, with your lives, for we at Gringott's do not take kindly to fools or thieves."

Harry bristled, but kept his cool, he had been coached on this and knew that his supposed fame had more than likely brought out its fair share of money-grubbing fools. He did not need Andy's side-glance that spoke of keeping his composure and not acting like a brat, thank you very much. He remembered that it was rude to ask a goblin their name if it wasn't displayed or they didn't offer it, but darn it if the snub didn't annoy him. "I assure you, Warrior of the People, I am not a deceiver nor am I a thief, as this test will conclusively prove."

The goblin hiked an almost impressed bushy eyebrow before narrowing his bready eyes in challenge, "We shall see, wizard-child. Approach the desk and hold out your dominant arm, I will make a cut and allow seven drops to fall in this ritual bowl. We will repeat the process every quarter hour for the next three hours, alternating hands each time. The purpose of the length of time is to allow any physical altering potions to expire, or barring that, the ingredients and the body's reaction to such an invasive substance would show up on the test, nullifying it. At the end of that time we will either confirm you identity or throw you to the dragons, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, then let us begin."

Since it was rude to speak when it was obviously unwanted, Andy and Harry sat in companionable silence that was only broken by the goblin's need for more of Harry's blood. At the end of the three hour time-limit, the goblin swirled the blood with a potion, before chanting over it in his native tongue, then pouring it on a slat of stone and chanting some more. After ten tense minutes writing appeared and the goblin angled the stone slab so that Harry and Andy could see it.

**Name by Magic****: Hadrian James-Sirius Potter**

**Given Name****: Harry James Potter**

**Parents****: James Charlus Potter, Lily Anne Evans-Potter**

**Godparent****: Sirius Orion Black**

**Entitlements by Birth and Magic:**

**Heir Apparent Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter**

**Heir Apparent Most noble and Ancient House of Black**

Harry stared at the stone in consternation, "I have a godfather?"

Andy nudged him, "He's your godfather by magic if you're name is hyphenated like that." he murmured.

The goblin shot him a gimlet stare, "Gringott's Bank does not care to waste its time on frivolities. As the heir apparent of both the House of Potter and the House of Black, you will be given the Heir Rings and, if they accept you, the accounts will be unfrozen." Here the goblin shot Harry a nasty look as the boy went to open his mouth, "The accounts were frozen upon the death of Lily Potter in 1981, and upon the death of Wallburga Black in 1987. You cannot make any changes to the estate as a whole until the age of fifteen, which is the age you are allowed to apply for emancipation provided that you are of good standing in your school and have achieved at least three OWLs. Normally wizards take these tests at the end of fifth year, so you would have to take and pass at least three a year early.

As of this time your key is in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, your de facto magical guardian upon your acceptance of your place at Hogwarts. You can choose to have your Head of House take his place upon your sorting if you wish, but you must fill out the required paperwork. The Potter and Black seats on the Wizengamot are currently in stasis, you will need to choose a law firm to represent your families' interests. Given your fame it would be best if you simply put the firm on retainer to handle your interests until you come of age."

Harry blinked as he processed the rapid-fire information, glancing at Andy on his side Harry only had one question, "I trust that retainer services come out of the main Potter vault?"

The goblin nodded.

"Does this include the initial consultations?"

Another nod.

"Very well, how do I access my key?"

The goblin gave him a sly smile, "You can either write to Mr. Dumbledore to request it yourself or I can take you to your vault for today and I will retrieve and owl you your key in a few days."

"Please take me to my vault today and retrieve my key."

"Very well. Follow me, Mr. Potter. We will give you the Heir Rings first and then travel to your vault."

* * *

While the rollercoaster was pretty amazing, both Harry and Andy were boys and did not overly enjoy shopping. Therefore they made the rest of the trip as efficiently as possible; they spent most of their time in the bookstore and the wand shop. The bookstore because Harry had a love for used books with scribbles in the margins and the wand shop because the wand maker took _forever_ and gave him some spiel about brother wands and great and terrible things.

(Truthfully Harry had been pretty shaken up by the whole thing, but Andy had bought him ice cream and told him that almost anything can be used for good or evil, it's all in how you use what your given. Besides, if Phoenix's were absolute paradigms of purity, how could such a rotten soul use a wand with a Phoenix feather core?)

Robe shopping with Andy snickering in the background?

Next, please!

They had booked appointments with a couple of law firms for consultations (especially after Harry saw all the 'Boy-Who-Lived' merchandize. Andy laughed himself sick at Harry's horrified expressions.), making sure they knew that they were meeting in a nonmagical area and if the representative showed up looking ridiculous there would be no reason to retain their services.

The last purchase they made was a beautiful snowy owl for Harry, and Harry insisted on buying Andy an owl as well. Andy compromised on a sweet-tempered older owl who was past her prime and slightly discounted.

Then they got the bloody hell out of there.

They crashed at Andy's apartment and brainstormed about what to do about all the craziness surrounding Harry's survival as an infant.

* * *

In the end Harry secured the services Urquart, Davies, and Boot.

They signed a magically binding contract to represent his interests until he was seventeen, at which time the contract would be renegotiated or be allowed to end, it was countersigned by his aunt, who, until he actually stepped foot in Hogwarts was still his primary guardian, nonmagical or not. Harry had been adamant that the Dursley's be back dated support, they had taken care of him, dammit! While in another life he might have disliked them enough to not care, they were really _trying_. Sure, Petunia still flinched at the word magic and Vernon turned an interesting shade of puce when he caught Harry talking to a snake, but they honestly tried to push through their fear and dislike and be at least _tolerable_.

It was suggested, and accepted, that Harry have a Board of Trustees. It consisted of his retainers, his Aunt Petunia, his Aunt Patty, Uncle Russ and Andy. So, seven trustees versus one magical guardian. There were irregularities with both his parent's wills and Sirius Black's imprisonment, but it was going to take time and careful planning to get to the bottom of both situations. The magical world was rather hardcore though, and if Black was innocent they didn't want anything to happen to the man. Irreguardless, Dementors were _nasty_ creatures and a decade with them did not a responsible guardian make.

(Apparently the magic that made the man Harry's godfather would have dissolved if he'd been directly responsible for the attempt on baby Harry's life. But a person would only know that if they actually looked, which apparently was took much effort for most of the magical world because the solid defense of 'everybody knows he did it!' was more than enough to absolve reasonable doubt or, you know, common deductive reasoning. Also, the creation of his Board dissolved the iron grip the goblins had on Harry's finances; which was why they had not mentioned that option. Since the magic of the Hair Rings had accepted him, he was allowed to create the Board under his Aunt's direction. Had he visited Gringott's and not donned his Heir Ring he would not have been eligible to do so again until he was thirteen, it was part of the archaic system to keep irresponsible heirs from embarrassing the family. He's an irresponsible brat? Don't take him to get his Heir Ring within seven days of his first double digit odd birthday. Try again the next odd year.)

They decided to hire some temporary staff under heavy confidentiality contracts to sort through his diverted mail and generated a form-letter based response. His family helped him draft a press release that would be front page of the Daily Prophet on September 1st as a way to smooth over and explain his actions towards the publishers, not to mention his lack of response throughout the years.

Unfortunately, Harry's birthday party at the Newark home included a gatecrasher.

_Literally._

* * *

Harry leaned back against the couch as he moodily navigated through the world of Donkey Kong. Andy sat beside him, equally peeved and generally disgusted at the world.

"I can't believe it." Harry finally ranted, pausing his game and leaping to his feet to pace the floor in embarrassed frustration. "Why would they send the _Keeper of Keys and Grounds_ to 'retrieve' me, _with my vault key in his possession_,-might I add!- on my _birthday_ at a residence _not my own_ when I already sent my acceptance weeks ago! My tuition has been paid! I know that I hadn't received my key yet, but I figured that the owls were busy or something! And I was supposed to go with him?! What was so important that I go to Gringott's today? It's my birthday- or well, it was! And it's not that I don't think that Hagrid is a nice guy- honestly he seems really cool! It helps that Hedwig and Lola liked him! But it just all seems like a setup!"

Andy watched as his brother flopped down on the couch before continuing in a quieter voice, "And even though they have made a lot of progress, my family doesn't really like magic all that much. He spooked my aunt and uncle, made Daisy cry by accident, and somehow gave Lee a pig's tail! If Uncle Russ hadn't know the incantation and talked me through it- while I can still use my wand because I don't have a tracking charm yet!- he'd have to have surgery!"

"It's just…it's like the Headmaster _expected_ there to be trouble. Bad news kind of trouble. He's the one who left me on their doorstep! My retainers already know that there are irregularities, but everything is piling up! What am I supposed to do, I'll be under his thumb for the next seven years!"

Andy sighed and tugged his brother towards him, "Look, I've said it before and I've said it again. Albus Dumbledore has had too much responsibility for too long. Not only is he used to people not questioning his decisions- which is a bad thing- he's gotten used to having the responsibility of nations on his shoulders. It inhibits his ability to see things like we see them, as regular people without massive power bases. He probably has an endgame that makes some sort of sense, and it probably looks good on paper- fewer casualties, better returns, and all that rot. But it's not alright to think of people as chess pieces. We all have free will. We all make our own decisions and we have to take responsibility for them- good or bad. Maybe his way is better, but it doesn't necessarily make it _right_. Your parents died for _you_, Harry James. Not the Wizarding World. Not for glory, or fame, or any other tripe you could think of. They died so you could live a rich, full life. Nothing more, nothing less. _Never_ let anyone try to guilt you or try to make you believe any different because if they're trying to make you feel like that, they likely have an agenda_._"

Harry shot his brother a grateful smile and snuggled into his chest.

There was nowhere else he'd rather be right now.

How was he going to survive without Andy beside him?

* * *

September 1st dawned bright and early for many across the United Kingdom, but one Harry James Potter woke up to a splash of water to the face and the howling of his jerk of a brother in the doorway. Glowering darkly at his asphyxiating sibling he threw off the now-wet covers of the guest bed at Andy's flat (he'd spent most of his time here since Diagon, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had settled about the Hagrid visit, but they all agreed that some time apart would help the memories fade.)

"Was that truly necessary?" Harry groused as he prepared for his shower.

Andy wiped tears of mirth out of his eyes as he nodded sagely, or attempted to. "It's nearly eight-thirty and if you want to get there before the crowds, you need to get a move on."

Grumbling promises of retribution, Harry stalked towards the shower.

* * *

Ten-fifteen in the morning saw Andy lifting up Harry's trunk into the overhead rack on the Hogwarts Express, trying to, and failing, to get his brother to stop scowling. Hedwig, clever, brilliant bird that she was, had sniffed delicately at the cage, gently nipped at Harry's ear and had taken flight, presumably for Hogwarts before they had left the flat this morning. Harry's mood had steadily worsened the closer they had gotten to King's Cross and it has positively plummeted when they had boarded the Express.

Harry knew he was being a brat, but he couldn't help it. He just _really didn't want to go_!

Andy flopped down beside Harry, idly gazing over his brother's head, "You know," he said consideringly, "there was a time when I wanted nothing more than to board this train as a potential student. For _months_ after my letter failed to arrive, I kept dreaming that it was all a mistake. That I would wake up and find my letter waiting for me and all the heartbreak I was going through was just a really bad dream. But I never woke up. And eventually my family turned me out with nothing but my clothes and my name. I wanted to die, Hare-Bear, but I was too chicken shit to kill myself, and I wandered, absolutely lost. Directionless. Then Dad found me. Then we met Mum. Then came the twins. Then you. Slowly, my life got brighter. Even better than it was. It wasn't what I expected it to be, and part of my will always ache for what could have been, but I wouldn't trade that for what I have. For the family I've made."

Harry raised soulful eyes to his brother's uncharacteristically solemn ones. "It might not be the path you want, but it's the one you have to walk, at least for now. Don't be afraid to do it your way, though. Five plus four equals nine, but so does six plus three- different ways, different values, same destination." Andy cracked a bright grin reminiscent of his adopted mum, and reached out to snag a tuft of dark in a playful tug, "Now, enough, I'm only a letter away, and you've heard me spout this crap enough to hear my voice in your bloody head, so chin up and shoulders back, mate."

Harry finally cracked a begrudging grin and snuggled into his brother for one last time before their long separation. Slowly people began to trickle in and the platform became crowded as more and more families arrived. Eventually Andy disengaged and gave his brother one last squeeze before they said their goodbyes. Andy had no problem bringing Harry to the train, but he didn't want anyone to recognize him, even with the temporary dye in his hair, so he was leaving before it got too crowded.

Honestly, Harry didn't blame him. He tracked his brother until he disappeared back though the barrier before flopping back down onto his train seat. This was going to _suck._

* * *

Harry was lucky enough to avoid any human interaction until shortly after the Express started moving. He had been flicking through one of his nonmagical textbooks, jotting down notes in a lined notebook, when his peace was disturbed. The door opened to reveal a boy a few years older with golden colors on his clothes.

"Hey, do you mind if my friends and I sit in here with you?" he asked in a rather cheery voice.

Harry shook his head, but replied out loud, "No, it's fine. I've totally staked this area, though."

The boy, who had dark hair and friendly grey eyes that reminded Harry of Russ, threw something over his shoulder, presumably at his friends, and replied easily, "I know better than to disturb a future Raven!"

Despite his resolve to be miserable, the boy reminded Harry quite painfully of Andy. "Future Raven, eh?"

The boy nodded faux pompously while he hefted his trunk into the rack overhead, "We're a half hour in, and you're _studying_. Definitely a Raven."

"I could be a 'Puff. Hard work and all that." Harry parried gamely.

The boy shot him a delighted grin, "I think I'd know one of my future housemates, dear sir!"

"Oi, 'Ric, you being a prat again?"

"Shut it, Daniels!"

"'Ric? Not a prat? Are you alright, Isaac, lovely?"

Harry watched on, bemused, as two other boys with gold on their clothes in the compartment, closing the door firmly behind them. One was rather gangly boy with dark brown hair, and mocha colored eyes that shot him an easy grin when he caught Harry's expression, "Hey, there, newbie. I'm Tyler Wools and that prat-"here he gestured to the boy who had addressed Harry first, "is Cedric Diggory, who is unfortunately my cousin,"

"I am a perfectly acceptable family member!"

"…and the last member of our trio is Isaac Daniels, we're all starting our Third Year and we members of Huffelpuff." He finished, nonplussed by Cedric's exclamations of righteous outrage.

Harry grinned as the boy's settled and looked at him expectantly, "I'm Harry Potter."

He could practically feel their heads whip around.

"_The_ Harry Potter?!" Isaac squeaked.

Harry huffed, "Look, I know that there is a whole bunch of 'Boy-Who-Lived' merchandise and whatnot, but my Trustee Board is taking care of it. My parents did something, not me. I'm honestly just Harry Potter, boring firstie."

It took a few minutes, but to their credit the boys recovered fairly quickly. They looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Well, Mr. Boring Firstie," Cedric said teasingly, " we can say that we know a thing or two about labels, so if you say that it was your parents, quite frankly that makes more sense than some stories, so we'll do our best, alright? But cut us some slack! The 'Boy-Who-Lived' stories are legendary, so it might take us a week or two to dispel the mystery that supposedly surrounds you, but we'll do your best, yeah?"

Isaac and Tyler nodded in agreement and Harry breathed a little easier.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

The boys spent the rest of the ride alternately chatting, playing magical games, and reading. When they asked about Harry's textbook, he explained that he wanted to be a doctor when he got older and that meant passing his placement tests to get into a good Uni. They told him that Healers didn't need those tests, but Harry shared his views on the advancement of nonmagical medicine and his dream to advance nonmagical and magical medicine.

They didn't really get it, but they at least listened and were willing to debate with him instead of dismissing him or getting offended.

There were a few spots of trouble when people came by looking for 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', but the 'Puffs closed ranks around the firstie and he was left to enjoy obscurity.

The train eventually slowed and they disembarked, the older boys heading for the carriages and Harry for the boats. He grinned and waved at the large man, before getting into a boat with three other random firsties. He truly didn't pay any attention to them as the boats trekked across the water and he got his first glance at the majesty that was Hogwarts.

Turrets, walkways, sloping roofs, twinkling lights, and sheer magic, she was a truly inspiring sight. Harry could almost feel her sing as he stepped onto her flagstones for the first time.

Harry was so lost that he had zoned out for Hagrid knocking on the massive door, and he absently tucked McGonagall's obviously well-rehearsed speech in the back of his mind as he took in his surroundings. It was only when he heard people gasping and looked up to see the resident ghosts. Then McGonagall ordered them to form a line and led them into the Great Hall.

It was a sight, the charmed ceiling, twisted candles that didn't drip, the students sitting at the four long tables. Harry wasn't overly enthused though, he still didn't want to particularly be here. He noticed the ratty hat start talking, which surprised him a little, then broke out into a badly rhyming song and he zoned out again.

McGonagall started naming off names, and people started clapping and welcoming their new members warmly. When it got to his name he noticed all eyes zero in on him- especially the professors, apparently they had read the paper today. He mentally groused about idiots as he made his way up to stool and jammed the hat on his head. Across the Hall, whispers had broken out.

"There he is!"

"_The_ Harry Potter!"

"Can you see his scar?"

"Why is he so short?"

As the Hat blocked his view of the Hall, Harry really wished that he had had the option to stay home.

* * *

_Clearing the Air!_

_Harry Potter's Story- Daily Prophet Special Edition_

_Sponsored by the Potter Board of Trustees_

_It is with great relish that we, the Potter Board of Trustees, the guardians of one Harry James Potter, announce his return to the Wizarding World!_

_As most of the Daily Prophet's readers are aware, Harry Potter was hidden away nearly immediately after that fateful attack on Halloween on 1981. The late Lily Potter was truly a brilliant woman, and her sacrifice invoked a powerful, ancient magic that has protected her son since, and will continue to do so until he reaches his majority._

_However, both young Mister Potter and Lily's sister, Petunia wish to clarify a few things for the public._

_Firstly, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' brand is a true myth. While the specifics are classified as Potter family magics, we have been given leave to reveal that it was due to the precautions set up by the late James Potter and his wife that ensured the survival of their son and heir, not a spectacular power of Harry himself. _

_We can see, however, that many people enjoy the stories and the fantasy that the story has inspired. While we, the Trust, will be taking the publishers and individuals who have profited from the tragedy to task, we will be scrupulously fair. The capital generated from the due to the Potter Family for the use of Harry's image and story, however loosely, will not go the Family Vaults. Harry feels rather strongly that his parent's sacrifice should not be a source of profit for the Potter Family, as the loss of their Lord and Lady was and is a heavy blow._

_Instead the Trust will find worthy causes and fund them. The capital will set in a separate vault and all requests must come through the office of Urquart, Davies, and Boot. Pressuring of Harry is unacceptable and will not be tolerated. Once Harry has come of age he will take his place on the Trust, but the money will forever remain separate from the Potter Family's vaults._

_Please see the back of this issue for the application and the firm's mailing address._

_One final point is the backlogged fanmail. Harry had no idea he had fanmail until a few weeks ago, and so has spent a great deal of time sorting through and formulating responses, but he asks for your patience as he works through the backlog. On a related note, Harry stated thankfulness for the outpouring of support, but states that as a personal preference if someone would like to show their appreciation for the late Lord and Lady of the Potter family they can donate to the newly created Wounded Warrior fund, held in trust by Gringott's Bank. _

_This Fund will be paid out yearly directly to Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Ailments and Maladys, to pay for the treatment of permanently wounded Aurors and Hit Wizards, sponsor expensive specialists, and continuing education for our esteemed Healers, so they might forever push forward in their pursuit of medicine._

_Thank you for reading and for all your support over the years._

_To the next leg of young Harry's adventures!_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne-like chair, pondering his breakfast and the state of the world. Young Quirrell had returned with a passenger, the wards had informed him, but he had expected that with the bait he has set. He was hesitant to allow the man into his school, but as long as the leech was focused on the Stone, he would have no cause to harm the students. And Tom had always wanted to teach.

He looked up as the owls descended into the Hall, bringing the post and the _Daily Prophet_. _The Quibbler_ came out in the afternoons every other day. He nearly choked when he saw the headline, frantically scanning the article. He had known that young Harry had already been to get his supplies when Hagrid had come to call, the goblins had been rather fierce with the 'requests' for the return of Harry's Trust key, but Albus had had no idea that the boy had organized a _magically binding Board of trustees_ with people whom Albus did _not_ approve of influencing young Harry. Urquart, Davies and Boot were scrupulously by the book, which was good for young Harry and the Potter Family, but bad for Albus's plans.

Plans that had to be seen through for the Greater Good of the entire Wizarding World.

So in shock and thought, he missed the beginnings of the rather colorful rant by Hogwarts's resident Potion Master, Severus Snape.

And the information that they so glibly gave out on the Blood Wards was dangerous! What if someone figured a way around them! Given, they were encompassing enough that was fairly impossible, because they had been steadily increasing in strength for about four years.

But still, he was smarter than the average person and had much wisdom to put to good use, people should understand this! Ignoring the noise coming from all corners of the staff table he wearily made his way up to his office, trying to find a way to get things back on track after this rather devastating setback.

He felt all of his many years weighing down his bones.

* * *

_My, my, my what do we have here?_

_Get out of my head! Out, out, __**OUT**__!_

_Ouch, no need to shout lad, I cannot tell a thing I see, or hear. I can see why you would be so very paranoid about why though._

…_so you're the Hat, then?_

_Indeed. Tell me, Mr. Potter, where is it that you wish to go?_

_I made some friends in Hufflepuff already! And I like their solidarity. They protected me from gawkers, even though they'd only just met me._

_You have a thirst for knowledge, though._

_But only so I can achieve my goals and help people, like I want to do with my life!_

_So, ambition….._

_Not Slytherin!_

_But…_

_No way, you useless scrap! I made friends in Hufflepuff!_

_You're threatening me, that's bravery or foolhardiness…_

_Golden! Colors! Badgers are pretty cool! And they're by the kitchens!_

_Well, if you're sure….better be, _HUFFLEPUFF!

"Ha! Pay up, you _prat_!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry could honestly say that he enjoyed being a 'Puff.

This statement came to mind as he sat upon his comfy, cheerful four-poster bed in the Hufflepuff dorm, trying to come to terms with the _disaster_ that had been his Potion's class that day.

It had only been about a week, but he truly felt that if he had been sorted into any of the other houses he would have done something drastic. Between the staring, backlash over the _Daily Prophet_ article, more staring, not-so-subtle whispers, and some people's opinion of him based on his sorting and fantasy novels, Harry was truly glad that he had met Cedric and his friends on the train.

(Cedric did tease Harry about the bet the younger boy had made him lose with his cousin over Harry's sorting, but Harry was largely unsympathetic and amused; because Tyler had bought Chocolate Frogs with the sickles that he had won. Tyler also hadn't felt the need to share with Cedric, no matter how much the boy had begged, which had made Isaac absolutely _die_ with laughter. Apparently, Chocolate Frogs were a regulated commodity in the Diggory household and Tyler very much enjoyed the sight of his petulant, pouting cousin.)

The boys in his year were friendly enough, but Harry had always had trouble connecting with other kids his age. Andy had always told him that it was because Harry was more mature than most of his age group, but Harry was used to being ignored or put down so distant friendliness was a step up in his humble opinion.

The Fifth Year Prefects escorted them to and from classes for the first week and Harry was grateful- he was certain that he would have gotten lost a dozen times over if left to his own devices. The morning that they had received their schedules had been the only time Harry had seen Cedric entirely confused. It was very nearly the end of breakfast before the Seventh Year Prefects from all four Houses had come swooping down upon their respective tables bearing the much-anticipated schedules. According to Cedric's sources, the schedules had been scrambled at the last moment to allow more Gryffindor/Hufflepuff classes than usual which had caused an upheaval in the staff which was why the schedules had been so late. Most of the school seemed to be enjoying the change so far, though.

Speaking of classes…..

Harry found that Transfiguration and Charms were _amazing_. Professor McGonagall was strict, but fair. Professor Flitwick was an absolute _blast_ though! Harry was decent enough at both, but Professor Flitwick's style had Harry enjoying the Charms class experience more than his Transfiguration one.

Herbology was fun. He got to play in the dirt and his Head of House, Pomona Sprout was a cheery woman who obviously had a passion for her subject. History of Magic was _boring_, so he used it as a study hour (or two), Astronomy was a pain in the neck (literally), Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Turban-man was a joke, and that left his final class…

Harry did not wish to discuss Potions or _Professor_ Snape.

Not a little bit, not at _all._

….okay, maybe if you let him rant about how terrible the teacher and class experience was. He had been ready to crusade against the man before he remembered Aunt Patty's many 'people lessons'. He had gone back to his dorm, shut his curtains and slipped into a 'deep thinking' pose.

What did he know about the man? (Other than his inability to teach and his penchant for doom and gloom dramatics.)

Nothing.

Was there any way to find out?

His Trustees, schoolmates, and the library.

Alright, then. Research the man before the next class and see if Harry could find out his motivations. Write Andy, Aunt Patty and Uncle Russ…maybe even see if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had something to say? There were laws against such blatant mental abuse in the nonmagical world, Harry was sure. Maybe he would get a different perspective from Dudley, too. Snape was kind of like a Chemistry teacher and maybe it was just a science-type teacher thing?

Ah, well, he couldn't do anything about it right now, he would just have to study harder and hope that the man would get bored of picking on the _'new celebrity'_.

_Yeah, right._

"Harry," called one of his dorm mates, "it's almost time for dinner, mate. You've been sulking in there all afternoon, so I know you missed lunch. I doubt Snape is going to let you out of the assignment even if you starve yourself."

Pulling back the curtains to his bed to give the person who had spoken a wry grin Harry replied, "Yeah, you're probably right Justin."

Justin Finch-Fletchley laughed good-naturedly, "He would probably take points off for dramatics."

Harry grinned as he hopped off his bed and followed the other boy out of the dorm, "More than likely. Make up some tripe about how I was trying to gain sympathy from the masses."

"Well, you do seem the type."

"I do not! I'll have you know that I am a paradigm of _excellence_."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Harry."

A warm arm settled over Harry's shoulders, "Is our _'new celebrity'_ having one of his _moments_?"

"Shut _up_, Cedric! Has _everyone_ heard about that?" Harry moaned pitifully at his friend, throwing his arms up somewhat dramatically, he continued, "That is _all_ I need- new fuel for the Hogwarts' Rumor Mill. You can _hear_ the capital letters in that statement!"

Cedric's grey eyes positively danced with amusement, "Oh, Harry, of _course_ there are capital letters involved. The Hogwarts' Rumor Mill is an institution of this institution!"

Tyler gave Cedric a deadpan look from his place by the Common Room door, "I think you just gave me _dragonpox_, that joke was so lame."

Harry grinned at the boy, "See? Even Tyler knows you're not funny!"

Cedric sniffed loftily, withdrawing his arm and directing his attention towards Justin, "Come, young one, let us depart from these plebeians and their unappreciation of true humor."

"Is 'unappreciation' even a word?" Harry asked with a grin towards Justin, who was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Good _day_, sirs!" Cedric declared, throwing his arm around Justin and stalking out the door towards the Great Hall.

Tyler and Harry exchanged an amused look and ambled out after them.

Up ahead, just around the corner, Justin and Cedric finally broke out into peals of delighted laughter.

* * *

Archibald 'Archie' Urquart was a distinguished man in his late sixties. Closely-cropped silver hair, elegant masculine features, and a distinguished accent were his trademarks. He was also known as a fierce proponent of justice and a staunch supporter of due process, which made his current situation so incredibly _vexing._

Since there were so many irregularities regarding his newest client, he and his partners had decided to share the workload and have frequent meetings; else they would have to stop working on all the firm's other cases except for the Potter Estate, which was entirely unacceptable.

Archie was beginning to wonder, however, if that was going to be the case anyways.

He looked at the bored, dumpy witch behind the desk in the Hall of Records and again cursed the system of privileged purebloods getting jobs simply for being born. He took a deep break and made sure to keep his voice calm, "What do you mean there is no transcript? Every trial has a transcript, even if it is only a preliminary hearing."

The woman shot him an unimpressed look, "There is no trial transcript for Sirius Black. Good riddance, I say! Selling out his friends like that! Trash like him deserves to rot!"

Archie forcibly repressed the urge to throttle the woman. "Then may I see all the other pertinent information regarding his arrest?"

She huffed, "I don't see why it matters. He'd rotting where he belongs- in Azkaban!"

Pulling on the last vestiges of his patience he shot her the most charming look he could muster, "I just wish to make sure that young Harry will be safe, I would hate for a technicality to put him in danger." _Or, you know, an innocent man to be rotting in Azkaban because no one bothered to check all the facts._

Huffing in irritation she stormed into the depths of the Hall, returning several minutes later with a haphazard stack of papers that she quickly copied, tagged as official copies, and handed the man a form to sign, "Sign here to officially receive the copies, failure to do so will render them inadmissible in court, you may check them against the originals at one of the desks, but the originals must be left here." Then she flipped her sign to 'Out to Lunch' and flounced off in a tizzy.

Archie noted that it was nine in the morning.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Harry sighed mournfully as he shouldered his bag and made his way to the library counter where the ever-formidable Irma Pince was checking out books.

The library was his safe haven.

His one spot of solace in this desolate world.

(Actually it was the only place other than his dorm or the Hufflepuff Common Room that he got any peace to study, what with Madam Pince being _terrifying_ about the safety of her precious books. The library enabled whoever was tasked with watching him to study as well, which helped ease any feelings of animosity the older students might have had with him.)

The Prefects and Cedric, Isaac, and Tyler had been asked to keep an eye on him to keep the young 'Puff from being mobbed, which had started about three days after the _Prophet's_ article about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' fund.

You know, the one that said all the decisions were solely in the hands of his trustees and to _leave him the hell alone_.

It was now the fourth week of school and while he still very much enjoyed being a 'Puff he was entirely disgusted with the Magical World as a whole. Well, at least at their progeny and Aunt Patty always said that children reflected the parents' beliefs and values more closely at younger ages. Not that all their ideas or causes were terrible or anything, but his trustees had made it clear that to give in to one person or group would open him up to a whole other world of politicking and favors and Harry wanted as little to do with all that as possible.

So he gently rebuffed the well-meaning ones and sent them on their way with the proper information. The pushy, overbearing kinds usually were brought up to CedCo, (Harry's name for the trio which had stuck must to his glee and their abject _horror_) or the Prefects, and a few even had to be handled by Professor Sprout herself. Harry was afraid that she would be angry, but she had simply smiled at him kindly, reminded him that he was a member of her House, and that the Badgers always stuck up for their own.

(Later he found out from Cedric that Professor Sprout had actually given the House points for 'exemplary conduct in sticky situations' and could be heard bragging about how proud she was of her House's conduct since the beginning of the school year.)

The fact that he was being watched did not mean that he was being coddled, however. Professor Sprout had told him that while she was concerned with him being overwhelmed she did not want to stunt his growth. Therefore the Prefects would only get involved if he truly needed help and not actually hover incessantly.

CedCo was worse, they tended to tease him from a relatively safe distance and leave him flustered.

Harry vowed to _never_ introduce them to Andy.

They enjoyed the red-head's letters enough.

Harry waited patiently to check out his books, which were mostly about communication charms and their history (the nearly week-long delay to relay letters by owl was _excruciating_) when he felt an impatient tap on his shoulder.

He ignored it.

There was the sound of rustling parchment and shifting cloth before he heard someone huff haughtily behind him.

He sighed inaudibly, shooting the Prefect waiting for him by the library door a sour look.

He received a smirk in return.

Harry had resigned himself to yet another lecture/rant from the person behind him when he found himself in front of Madam Pince and he nearly whooped with joy.

He smiled brightly at her, earning himself a suspicious frown in return. He however, ignored her, fairly sprinted towards the Prefect, grabbed him by the arm and fled down the corridor.

He pretended that he couldn't hear the voice calling for him to stop or the Prefect's not-so-muffled snickers beside him.

* * *

Harry sighed as he left another tortur-_class_ period with _Professor_ Snape.

Seriously, Harry didn't care _how_ crappy the man's life had been, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without pitching an epic tantrum or setting Snape's hair on fire or something else drastic.

Harry shouldered his bag more securely and absently made his way to the library, (his escorts were all in class so he usually headed for the library about now; no one _ever_ bothered Harry after Potions) deep in thought.

He had finally heard back from everyone he had written to about the man and Harry still couldn't decide what to feel. According to his Aunt Petunia the Snape family had lived near the Evans family when Harry's mother and aunt had been young. Aunt Petunia had written that, looking back, it was fairly obvious that the boy had been abused; at the time though, she had only thought of him as the 'hook-nosed, greasy haired devil child who made bad things happen'. Snape had apparently adored Lily, though, and had been almost disturbingly possessive of her- Petunia had written that once there was a crack in the Evans sisters' relationship Snape had taken great pains to widen the rift. Petunia said that the friendship had ended in Lily's mid-late teens, but she did not know why, but shortly after her Hogwarts graduation Lily had announced her engagement to James Potter.

Aunt Patty had also written and told Harry that Snape was the reason that his Aunt Petunia had started to fear magic as much as she did and why Petunia had become so obsessed with 'normal'. Patty wrote that while Petunia could look back on the incidents much more rationally now it didn't change that Severus Snape was an abused child who took delight in keeping the one bright spot in his life all to himself- this often manifested in Severus playing nasty tricks on Petunia whenever the boy felt that she had slighted Lily.

Patty then explained that children like Severus who felt helpless in their situations tend to reach for the first person (or persons) to care for them and cling to them tightly. It is a coping mechanism that can turn into an unhealthy obsession(s) if the child is not properly counseled and taught a sense of self-worth. Patty had gently reminded Harry, in not so many words, that it very well could have been much the same for him if the Dursley family had never met the Newark family.

Patty had said that Severus had obviously never moved passed 'losing' Lily to James Potter. She advised Harry to keep his head down, grit his teeth, and do his utmost to present a neutral front and they would hash out a plan during the Holidays. Uncle Russ had added a footnote that Mr. Boot of the Trustee Board had information but felt that it would best if Harry received it in person, which the family agreed with, so they would also cover that during the Holidays.

Andy had advised pranks that would hurt the man's pride. As long as Harry had an airtight alibi and didn't get caught as Andy sincerely doubted that Harry would survive the fallout otherwise.

_I wonder if I could make his robes refuse to flair dramatically for a week….._

So lost in thought, Harry nearly missed the conmmotion happening further down the hallway.

A chubby boy in Gryffindor House colors lay in a crumbled heap, his school things strewn around him in such a way that made it clear he hadn't simply tripped. Soft hiccups could be heard coming from the boy as he struggled to make it to his feet, only to fall again with a miserable sound of defeat.

"Hey, are you alright, mate?"

The boy's watery hazel eyes snapped up to Harry's form, frustrated anger in their depths, "Are you going to mock me too?" he asked Harry, tone slightly bitter and full of sense of resentment.

"Ummm, no, wasn't planning on it, but I _can_ charm your hair pink if it'll make you feel better." Harry replied somewhat sarcastically, casting a gathering charm that one of his Sixth-Year escorts had shown him the previous week out of sheer boredom.

The boy gave Harry a reluctant smile, just a slight twitch of his lips for the briefest of moments as he watched his scattered belongings rearrange themselves neatly. "Sorry, I've had a rough go of it lately. My name is Neville, Neville Longbottom, sorry for the trouble."

Harry gave him a weird look, "Harry. I seriously doubt that you did this to yourself, so what happened. And don't apologize for things you have no control over." _Oh sweet Circe I'm channeling Aunt Patty!_

Neville looked startled for a moment before levering himself up against the wall with his knees drawn to his chest. "They say that I don't belong here."

Harry, sensing that this could be a long conversation, dropped down across from the other boy- the hallways was narrow and it was on the west side of the castle so there was plenty of light with just enough warmth to keep things comfortable in the early October chill. "Who?"

Neville looked at Harry forlornly, "_Everyone_. They say that Hogwarts made a mistake and-and that I'm really a squib and I don-"

Harry's hackles raised, "Is there something wrong with being a squib? Do you think you're a superior being or some bloody tripe because you can use a wand and they can't?"

Neville looked startled by the vehemence in Harry's voice, but hurried to explain, "N-no, it's just that my mum and dad- they were hurt really badly protecting me in the war an-and they can't work or anything, and since I'm the Heir to the Family I-I have to be able to _use_ magic to wield the Family Magic and so when I was growing up and I didn't do accidental magic my Gran- she raised me- and the rest of the family thought that our line would end, so they were super happy when I got my letter, and I thought that things were looking up- I even got into _Gryffindor_ like my dad!- but since then everything's gone wrong and I can barely make my spells work and-"

Harry waved a hand at him to cut the other boy off, "Sorry, sorry!" he said contritely, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture and making an effort to make his body language less threatening. "I just know a family of squibs and they're the best, ya know? I didn't mean for it to sound like that. That must have sucked though, growing up with all those people looking down on you like that. I've seen you in Herbology though- you've got to be a plant whisperer or something because you're bloody _awesome_."

That earned Harry a quicksilver smile, "Yeah. My mum was really good at it too. Dad had greenhouses built on our land so she could keep working with her plants when they married. I used to follow the house elf who tends them- his name is Tavey- around when I was little because everyone was always busy. He taught me all about plants and my mom had taught him, so it was kind of like being close her, you know? My dad was good at battle magic though, and Gran has always wanted me to be more like him. She told me when I got my Hogwarts letter that it was time to stop playing in the dirt and start practicing to be a real wizard."

Harry raised an indolent eyebrow, "Screw `em."

"…huh?"

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he tried to phase his words a bit more delicately, "Look Nev- can I call you Nev? - I know that they're your family and all, but they sound like a bunch of jerks. I don't know what happened to your parents, but I doubt that any decent parent would want you miserable. I'm gonna channel my Aunt Patty a little here and if you ever tell Andy- her son and my best friend in the entire universe- you will have _lurid_ pink hair, my friend."

Harry leveled a mock serious look at a bewildered Neville, pointing at the other boy in a rather over-dramatic way.

"Here it goes. You like plants? Be the plant guy! We need them for potions, mood lighting, and whole bunch of other stuff. Any idiot with a wand can point and shoot and cause mayhem, but to grow something from a seed? That is a talent not everyone has. Be proud of that, it's a part of who you are and if people don't like it, well, too bad for them. You're _the_ Neville-_freaking_-Longbottom and no one on this Earth will ever be able to be a better Neville Longbottom than you. Know why? 'Cause if you judge a fish the same way you judge a bird it is going to look like a failure when in reality it's just different."

Poor Neville looked entirely confused. "What?"

Harry shifted into a more comfortable position against the wall and grinned lopsidedly at the other boy, "It is a saying- and I paraphrased it! – which basically means that if you judge a fish on its ability to fly it will always be a failure. Your Gran obviously wants you to be your dad, just, you know, tinier. So what? You're a mix of your mum and your dad, and as long as you can defend yourself, I would think that your parents would want you happy- Sweet Circe I sound like a relationship counselor! Now stop distracting me and tell me who the idiots are that messed with your stuff."

Neville's mood, which had lightened during Harry's rant, turned sour, "Which group? Malfoy's posse taunts me for being a near-squib who can barely use magic- they have a tendency to rough me up a bit and leave- then Weasley's posse will come along and taunt me for being a _cowardly_ near-squib."

"Malfoy…Malfoy….you mean the kid with the hair-gel problem?"

Neville's face turned crimson before he burst out laughing, pressing his hands to his mouth to try and smother the sound.

Harry practically _preened_. "Ah! You can laugh!"

"By Merlin, Harry!" Neville gasped out in between breaths, "that is the funniest thing I've heard in _ages_! There are rumors that he gets up an hour early just to style his hair like that!"

Harry grinned unrepentantly, "And Weasley. The red-head who is in our year who looked like he was going to cry when I got sorted into Hufflepuff?" _I have an idea of who he is related to and that makes me pre-disposed to not liking him._

Neville nodded, "Yeah, in the boy's dorm it's just me, him, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan and since he and I grew up in the Wizarding World they tended to look to us for answers." Neville grimaced as he remembered the events that changed the status quo, "After the first week though it kind of became them against me somehow and so they tend to mock me after Malfoy and his brutes are finished. I think Dean and Seamus just kind of follow Ron though, and I think that Ron just wants to stand out since he has so many siblings. There's seven Weasley kids total, and Ron is the youngest son, so I think he gets overlooked a lot."

Harry snorted derisively, "Doesn't make it right. Though between you and me, Cedric says that sometimes the Weasley matriarch gets to yelling at her brood and Cedric can hear them all the way over at his house! It's like, two miles away! He says for the most part they are pretty nice even if Ron's mum tends to shriek, but Cedric and his cousin say that they always got on better with the older boys. Ronald-o is probably trying to make a power grab now that he is out from under his mother's thumb, he reminds me of how my cousin used to be before he shaped up."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Still though, they are being prats. So what are we going to do about them?"

Neville blinked, "What can I do?"

Harry shook his head, sending Neville a look of steely determination, "I _despise_ people who get their kicks by picking on others. I used to have to put up with that bloody tripe all the time, no way is it going to happen when I can do something about it."

Neville gaped unattractively. "But, _why_? I mean, you're Harry Potter! Why would you do something for a-a- _nobody_ like me? Why are you even talking to me?"

Harry levelled a flat look at the other boy, "Exactly. I'm Harry Potter. I know what it is like to be held up to an invisible standard and be found lacking. I've usually got a Prefect escort because bloody idiots can't read and they want to know if I'll support this cause or what I don't want my exploits to get the credit they deserve. I'm _eleven_. I am an eleven year old _who didn't particularly want to come to this ridiculous school in the first place_. You seem like one of the few people in our year who doesn't want something from me- you don't seem to want to use me as a stepping stone for your ideals or profit from my so-called 'fame'- you even haven't asked to see my scar!"

Neville grinned uncertainly, "Well, it's just-I mean- _I _wouldn't want to be asked to show the mark where I was hit with the same curse that made me an orphan by the foulest terrorist in recent history."

Harry threw his hands up dramatically, hauling himself to his feet and extending a hand towards the other boy with a wide grin, "Annnnnd somebody finally gets it! See, _this_ is why I had a good feeling about you- put your stuff in your bag and we're going to the library! I finally found someone my age with a lick of sense- there's no getting' away from me now, mate! I mean, I get on well enough with my dorm mates, and I really like CedCo- that's Cedric, Isaac, and Tyler- but I really don't get to see them much since everything is divided by year, so you're _stuck_ with me now, Nev!"

Neville pulled his satchel strap over his shoulder a whole half-second before Harry slung a friendly arm around his shoulder, pulling him along towards the library, doing some sort of strange, gleeful dance at Neville's side.

Stuck with him, huh?

Neville gave the whooping, ridiculous boy at his side a long glance as they paused at the threshold of the library as they scoped out an unused table for them to-by what Harry had been rambling about - plot at.

As Harry disappeared into the stacks of books, Neville decided that he could live with this turn of events. Now, what plant was it that induced flu-like symptoms when soaked in saltwater?

Neville had begun to formulate a plan by the time Harry returned.

Seeing the notes Neville had scratched out on the parchment Harry set the books down with a flourish and shot the other boy a smile full of boyish mischief. "Nev, mate, I believe this is the beginning of a _gloriou_s friendship!"

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out!

Thank to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited so far!


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anything.

This is not proofread by anyone but me.

Annnnnd, I can't do Hagrid's accent.

Enjoy!

* * *

In the end Harry and Neville got caught.

Well, sort of.

The mid-October sun had been streaming through the library windows, the air was slightly chilled, and there had been the sounds of parchment rustling and the covers of books scraping across age-worn tables. The scratching of fowl feathers scraping across parchment wafted across the spaces between, and the slight scent of ink permeated the air.

All in all, it seemed to be a fairly average afternoon in the domain of Irma Pince.

The two boys had been sitting at 'their' library table about a week after their first meeting, looking up various animation charms. They had chosen this table because it was: A) in the peripheral sight of Harry's watchers and B) far enough away from the main portion of the library that no one really noticed it.

Archived Hogwarts student records _for the win_!

So it came to pass that Harry and Neville _might_ have been a _little_ careless with their 'Karma Takes Too Long' prank notes.

Because standing in front of the two terrified-looking First Year students were the infamous red-haired Weasley brothers, holding the parchment with the majority of Harry and Neville's plan on it, grinning like the merciless predators that they were rumored to be.

"Well, looky here, Gred," said one half of the manically grinning red-haired duo, casually leaning against the bookshelf that blocked Madam Pince from view.

"Indeed, Forge," responded the twin to his right, who angled himself _just so_ to keep anyone casually looking over from seeing the two First Year students.

Neville gulped nervously, wiping his hands nervously on his trousers while Harry let his mind run wild to try to find a way to salvage this situation. The two older boys continued their confusing tag-team conversation, feigning obliviousness to the fear they were inspiring; or, perhaps enjoying it, if the rather sadistic gleams in their eyes were any indication.

"Two ickle firsties thinking that they can do something we haven't,"

"Trying to impugn on our territory, they are!"

"And not even doing it for the fun, dear brother mine,"

"Oh, nothing so innocent and pure! Be still my bleedin' heart!" here the red-head clutched his chest dramatically.

"Shocked, we are! Why we never knew such cute ones could be so coldhearted!" the other nodded in sage-like disappointment.

"Truly ambitious, though! Trying to get the bat of the dungeons," here the parchment was waved at the two firsties in a mocking manner.

"Sweet ickle Ronniekins, our beloved baby brother,"

"And pompous prat extraordinaire, wait-until-my-father-hears-of-this Malfoy,"

"All in the same prank!"

They grinned Cheshire-like and finished in unison, looming forward somewhat menacingly towards their audience, "And didn't even think to invite us! For shame!" And with that, both boys unceremoniously flopped down at two of the chairs at the table, petulant pouts on their identical faces.

"So, wait," Harry asked, somewhat perplexed but still very much wary. "You're angry that you weren't invited to our revenge party, not for us planning it?"

Neville looked equally as wary and confused.

"Well," began left-twin.

"…basically." Agreed right-twin.

Neville and Harry exchanged hesitant looks.

"You two are confusing the bloody hell out of me." Neville sighed.

He got twin faux-innocent expressions in return.

Harry looked from one twin to the other, noting several minute differences and decided to go with his gut instinct. Nodding towards the twin on the left he inwardly prayed that his leap of intuition wasn't about to get him in over his head, "Fred," then to the twin on the right, "George."

Both red-heads looked a bit startled before their attention sharpened on the black-haired, green eyed boy in front of them, "And what,"

"Makes you think,"

"That you are correct, young Mr. Potter?"

Harry relaxed back into his chair and motioned for Neville to do the same, inwardly happy when the other boy, _his friend_, trusted him to follow Harry's lead, "Well, Fred's eyes are a slightly darker shade of blue and George has a tiny mole on the side of his neck. You introduced yourselves properly if anyone had bothered to look a little deeper."

The twins exchanged a meaningful look, an entire conversation passing between them in the span of a few seconds. Then they nodded as if coming to a conclusion, "Well, then, dear Mr. Potter."

"We cannot let someone so interesting,"

"Get caught before we have a chance,"

"To discover all your secrets."

"So allow us,"

"To spice up your plan,"

"And help plan out your escape routes and alibis."

* * *

The week leading up to Halloween at Hogwarts could only be described as 'not boring'.

_Professor_ Snape's robes refused to flair dramatically every other hour. Every time Draco Malfoy opened his mouth to say his favorite phrase the sounds of various barnyard animals came out. Ron Weasley was seen walking the halls in robes with various eye-searing shades of every conceivable color; they tended to grow _sparkles_ and _glow_ whenever he tried to assert his self-proclaimed authority over his peers. Various other Hogwarts bullies found themselves in compromising and/or embarrassing situations.

Yet, other things happened as well.

Students were randomly charmed to speak in a myriad of languages for a handful of hours at a time. All the First Year students skipped from the time lunch started until dinner ended on that Tuesday. The Second Year students responded in the form of an opera during Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for the entirety of Wednesday. Third Years were treated to the dubious pleasure of having their skin charmed to their opposing Hogwarts House color for the entirety of Monday. Fourth Years and above all suffered random urges to profess their undying love to various pieces of homework, chairs, cauldrons, and all other manner of inanimate objects.

Professor McGonagall's classroom was doused in catnip on no less than four occasions. Professor Flitwick randomly broke out in break dancing moves. Professor Turban-man had his turban charmed to dance in a vaguely provocative manner at the seventeenth minute of every class period and it lasted until the twenty-fourth minute- though many were disappointed that the turban never actually showed the man's head. And most of the students did their _utmost_ to look! Professor Binns classroom desks were charmed to vibrate nosily whenever the occupant fell asleep, much to the ire of most of the Hogwarts population. Professor Sprout did a happy little jig every third time she entered one of her greenhouses.

Snape stomped around in a veritable _snit_, but diabolic planners had left evidence _everywhere_ that seemed to implicate _everyone_.

The other Professors were vaguely amused and flabbergasted at the skill level of the pranksters; for they had no doubt that this was a collective effort. They could see the Weasley Twins influence in some of them, and the twins had been punished as ineffectually as always. However, they simply had no idea who the other perpetrators were.

However, these pranks did affect the smooth operation of the school, and as such a Staff Meeting had been called so they could collectively decide on a course of action.

Severus had angrily demanded to be allowed the use of active Legilimency, the Mind Magic art of reading a person's deeper thoughts and memories, on the students, (most notably Harry Potter who he firmly believed was the source of the chaos). He even offhandedly mentioned that he had gleaned the basis for this (founded!) accusation from passive surface scans he had performed on the Weasley twins when he had been reprimanding them earlier that afternoon.

However he soon realized the folly of his statement, because even the imposing Severus Snape's stern composure cracked at the virulent dressing down he received from the Hogwarts Matron, the only core staff member that had been spared in the onslaught.

It was well-known among healers, of which Snape had a more than passing acquaintance, that active Legilimency could not be safely performed on children younger than the age of fourteen without potentially catastrophic consequences. It officially wasn't condoned by medical professionals until the age of sixteen, and that was a compromise as most Healers felt that at sixteen the mind was still too malleable and still could sustain a high level of damage due to the invasiveness of a mental probe.

Therefore the formidable Hogwarts Matron positively _erupted_ at the Potions Professor and when the Headmaster had tried to placate her she had exploded in an even more towering, protective fury. Poppy Pomfrey further demanded that the Headmaster put forth a temporary binding order that no one on the Hogwarts ground would be allowed to use the Mind Magic without written permission from the Headmaster and the oversight of the Matron.

Albus Dumbledore had protested, as a binding order- even only a temporary one- used the magic of Hogwarts herself to force compliance, which was why they were so rarely used. Also, the castle followed her orders _exactly_, with _zero _exceptions. The castle also decided the punishment for violations to her orders based on the harm it caused to her occupants- even if there were provisions made in the order, if the castle felt that the violator was not properly punished, she would decide to further it of her own accord and no one could stop her.

It had gotten six staff member banned from the grounds and unable to use their dominate arms in the mid-thirteenth century.

Which meant absolutely zero tolerance. For _anyone_.

In the end, Poppy prevailed with the assistance of other infuriated members of the staff.

She even made the Headmaster put the order in writing, right then, and forced him to swear it upon the very Wardstone, a step up from even a normal written order.

Poppy Pomfrey was _that_ incensed.

_No one_ declared the intent to knowingly damage the children under her care.

_**No one**_.

Plus, the pranks were pretty entertaining.

* * *

"Well, Severus," the Headmaster began in a cheerful voice as they let themselves into the elder man's office. "I hope you are pleased with the outcome of your statement."

Severus Snape scowled at his employer, gracefully dropping into one of the cushy armchairs in front of the Headmaster's ornate desk and allowing his gaze to wander around the warm toned, chaotic office for a moment. He chose to first gaze at the door to the cabinet that he knew housed the Headmaster's Pensive, before his onyx eyes skittered over the instruments he knew monitored the Blood Wards and Harry Potter, then he only briefly glanced at the bookshelf that held priceless tomes, no doubt, before looking up and meeting the Headmaster's eyes.

"What would you have me say, Albus? That boy is every bit the spawn of James Potter and I will not tolerate his disrespect!" he snarled.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, his shoulders sagging in weariness as he removed his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, "Severus, my boy. I well know of your hatred towards the boy's sire, I am also aware of the lengths you would go to for his mother-"

"Don't you _dare_-"

"But," the elder man continued blithely, ignoring the man whose hands were gripping the armchair with nearly superhuman strength and ignoring the danger flashing in Severus's dark gaze, "Young Harry's Aunt, out of love and concern for her young nephew who was entering into a world where she could not follow him no doubt, unintentionally blocked most of our access to young Harry by creating his Board of Trustees. I confess that it was mostly my mistake for not informing her of my status as his Magical Guardian, but what is done is done and fighting a decision made in good faith would only make enemies that we do not want or need. However, this unexpected development has also cut off most avenues that I had made plans for, no small feat I assure you, and at this delicate juncture we must be careful if he is to be able to fulfill the prophecy which you set into motion for him."

Here Albus settled a heavy gaze upon the younger man across from him who reacted almost as if the elder man had physically struck him, and rather deeply at that. "I know that you have found your way back to the Light, and it brings me no small amount of joy to think on it, but there is much that we have left to do to see the end of Lord Voldemort-"

Snape hissed in discomfort.

Dumbledore didn't even pause, "for good. And by the prophecy and Voldemort's-"another hiss and a blistering glare, "own hand we must ensure that young Harry is ready to do whatever it is that must be done to end this threat to our world once and for all. So please do try to keep that in mind in future Staff Meetings, hm?"

Severus could only nod in defiant acceptance.

* * *

"C'mon Harry, what's wrong? It's Thursday! The Plan went off like we expected it to, the Halloween Feast is tonight-"

"_Exactly_." Harry mumbled moodily, kicking a loose stone in frustration.

"Huh?"

"Think about it Nev."

Neville blinked and then his face contorted in shame, "Oh Merlin, Harry! I'm so sorry! I-I did-I mean I-, _bloody hell_, mate!"

Harry looked over at his flailing friend and gave him a small smile, "It's alright, Nev. It's been a day of celebration most of your life. Besides," here he cracked a small, but honest grin at his horror struck friend, "watching you try to apologize is really entertaining."

Neville shot Harry a wounded look, "Glad that my discomfort can bring you joy, you miserable cretin."

Harry's grin stretched a little wider, "It's so good to see you back talking. A few weeks ago you wouldn't have dared." Here he mimed wiping away an imaginary tear, "They grow up so fast."

"Bloody _prat_." This statement was punctuated by a friendly punch to the arm.

Harry's grin turned fonder, "Thanks, Nev."

They drifted into silence as they ambled companionably through the halls of Hogwarts, presumably heading towards their respective dorms to prepare for the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall. They had peeked in earlier and seen all the amazingly cheerful decorations. They were fun and slightly spooky and everything that anyone could want in a magical school on Halloween.

But yet….

Usually the week leading up to Bonfire Night (which more often than not included the same week as Halloween) was filled with excited chattering about fireworks and staying up late. Andy and Harry would plan an epic game-a-thon (board or console), for that weekend, and sometimes Dudley would join them for a few hours before he ran off to a weekend sleepover with his friends. Aunt Petunia and Daisy would spend the week giggling in the kitchen as the younger would do basic tasks to assist her mother as they made oodles of deserts and hid them from the Dursley males. Aunt Patty and Uncle Russ would keep an extra sharp eye on Harry, giving him even more hugs than usual or asking for his help for mundane things like grocery shopping or entertaining the twins while Andy was busy in class or at work.

The night of Halloween the Newarks and Harry would light a pillar candle and write messages to their deceased loved ones on small slips of paper. As the night progressed the family would take turns and burn the messages they wanted to pass on to their loved ones. It wasn't really an overly superstitious ritual, just a way for the family come together and remember their lost loved ones. Harry liked to pretend that the smoke from his paper messages made it all the way to his parents in Heaven.

The family would end up conked out together and they would wake with stiff back and cricks in their necks, but the brunch the following morning (the twins were always awake first) would always be happy, like a weight had been lifted.

And now Harry was a hundred miles and a world away and it _ached_.

"H-Hey Harry?' Neville asked quietly as they came to where they need to part ways.

"Yeah, Nev?" Harry replied as he stepped forward slightly to head down the corridor towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Do you-I mean, if you want, uhm, I mean- that is, what I'm trying to say is-"

Harry turned to fully face his friend, whose eyes were shadowed by his hair. Harry opened his mouth to say something to lighten the mood before he realized how vulnerable Neville looked. Not even at their first meeting had the other boy seemed so fragile. He cocked his head to the side, eyeing Neville's trembling fists and hunched shoulders critically, "What is it, mate?"

Neville took in a bracing gulp of air and looked up at Harry determinedly, eyes bright, "Do you want to skip the Feast with me?"

Harry looked a little shocked, but replied easily, "Sure! Sounds great! Where will we go though? The Kitchens?"

Neville deflated a little, "I-I hadn't thought of that."

Then there were friendly arms draped over the boys' shoulders as CedCo was there, ignoring their squawks of protests as the elder trio whisked the two boys through the halls towards the Kitchens, where they apparently got a 'Feast-in-a-Basket' from the over eager House Elves, and then they proceeded to (again!) whisk the younger, bemused duo back out into the sprawling labyrinth that was their school.

Their impromptu journey ended at the door of a classroom in a mostly unused wing of the castle, to which Cedric threw the door open with a boisterous, "Honey, I'm home!" and got a dancing candy corn to the face, while the faces of two grinning red-heads popped into view.

"Smashing! Everyone's here!" the duo cheered.

"What is all this?" Harry asked as he took in the decorated classroom (some of the decoration Harry could almost _swear_ came directly from the Great Hall), the cheerful candles, the candy, and the mini-feast that was being unloaded from the basket onto a protesting table.

"You see-"

"-dear Harrykins-"

"-dearest Neville-"

"-we noticed-"

"-your decaying countenances-"

"-and we couldn't help ourselves-"

"-we were simply compelled to assist our partners-in-crime-"

"-our budding apprentices' of mayhem-"

"-our shining stars of chaos-"

"-our fellow purveyors of mischief-"

"-the other halves of our black souls-"

"-the apples of our innocently twinkling eyes-"

"-so we decided-"

"-to gather allies-"

(CedCo waved cheerfully.)

"-and that is how-"

"-all this magnificence-"

"-came to be!"

With a flourish the twins bowed and finished with a triumphant simultaneous, "Ta-dah!"

Cedric, Isaac, and Tyler burst out in over exaggerated applause and both First Years tried to ignore the stinging in their eyes.

"Now pull up a chair-"

"-and enjoy the fruits of our honest labors!"

The seven boys laughed and joked and carried on until Harry honestly forgot to be miserable. Oh, the ache was still there, but it was much duller and Harry thought that maybe, just maybe, he was happy that he had come to Hogwarts.

* * *

According to the Hogwarts Rumor Mill the following morning a First Year Gryffindor girl had been attacked by a troll and was in the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey was mad enough to wrestle a dragon barehanded, so for anything less than a life-threatening injury, the older students were advising the old 'suck-it-up-and-deal-with-it' method.

* * *

It was the week after the 'Troll in the Loo' incident, ("Trolls need to use the loo, too, ya bloody elitists!" George has shouted randomly at people passing by whispering about the event) as it had been dubbed, when Harry had gotten a letter from the Groundskeeper, asking him for tea.

Harry had told Cedric, who invited himself and the rest of CedCo, then Nev had mentioned it to the twins who had promptly invited themselves. So it ended up being a merry band of seven adolescent boys that had made their way down to Hagrid's Hut, where they had so much fun- between stories of the man's adventures taking care of various creatures to stories of their respective parent's time at school- that they all decided to make it a weekly event.

(And if they all ended up with amazing blackmail material, well- that's their business.)

Harry did hear the twins pumping the poor man for information about some three-headed dog and Hagrid babbling nervously about how it had something to do with "D'mbled're an' Nich'las Flamel!". But Harry wasn't actually paying that much attention as he and Cedric were trying to teach Nev and Isaac how to play 'air hockey' with Hagrids rock cakes (which they suspected were _actually _rocks).

* * *

November faded into December (though not peacefully, what with seven minds going into pranking schemes). Though, the inclusion of Neville and the Hufflepuffs did mellow the twins without them noticing. As a result the pranks got funnier and the resentment from the general populace waned, a fair few students even started looking forward to seeing what the elusive prank masters would come up with next.

Before anyone truly realized it, term exams were upon them and then they were o the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross.

Harry was off the train almost before it came to a safe speed, "_Andy_!" he cried, throwing himself at his older-brother figure and wrapping his arms tightly around him. He felt, more than heard, Andy's chuckle as warm arms came up around him in return and a hand gently ruffled his hair. Harry took one more deep breath- trying to pull in all the scents that he associated with _safety _and _home_ after being apart so long- and stepped back far enough to smile brightly up at Andy, eyes wet and all but _bouncing_ in glee.

"Heya, midget! Have you gotten shorter?" the red-head teased gently, trying to force back the lump in his throat as he took in how much the younger boy had matured in their time apart.

"Hey! Prat! I'm an _inch taller_! Aunt Patty is going to make me go shopping! Ugh!"

A quiet chuckle from the side interrupted them and Harry gave Neville a sheepish grin, "Nev, meet Andy, the greatest brother in the entire universe! And Andy mee-"

"Hey Nev, nice to meet you!" Harry pouted as Andy cut him off, but he only got a cheeky grin in response. "I've heard a lot about you in Harry's letters home, so it's nice to actually see you in person!"

Neville opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp voice from further away cut him off, "Neville! You know I _hate _dawdling!"

Neville gave both Harry and Andy a regretful look, "Sorry, go to go, that's Gran! Nice to meet you Andy- see you Harry!" And with that the Longbottom Heir scurried away towards an imposing looking woman in a-

"Dude, is that a _vulture_ on her hat?" Andy asked incredulously.

Harry grinned, "I'll tell you the story behind that on the way home."

"Deal."

Harry had had one of the Prefects shrink his trunk- it would only last about an hour, but Harry hadn't wanted to deal with dragging it through the station, so the pair quickly made their way to Andy's car to start the holiday.

As Andy merged them back into traffic he looked over at Harry who had his face plastered to the window, watching the bustling of London with avid eyes.

"Happy to be back?"

Harry leaned back and grinned softly, "Yeah. I was lucky that I met Cedric and the others on the train, and Neville and the twins are great. They just aren't the same you know?"

Andy hummed noncommittally, "Well, you did grow up in the nonmagical world so it probably feels more comfortable here."

Harry shook his mop of black hair, "No. It's just not the same without you or Aunt Patty and Uncle Russ, or even the _Dursleys_. I mean, I've made fantastic friends, managed to keep up on most of my nonmagical subjects- the twins _adore_ your old Chemistry books, by the way- but it still feels like I'm an outsider there." Harry saw Andy opening his mouth and hurried to finish, "But after seeing and observing for a whole half a school year, and even after the good- I still don't think I _want_ to belong to that world, Andy."

Andy shut his mouth with a click and tightened his hands on the wheel before sighing and giving Harry a mildly exasperated look, "Hey, you just got home. There's some stuff that me and the rest of the Board want to deal with over the break, but for the most part you are home free until January, so let's shelve this conversation, huh? Now, tell me about this vulture hat and how it became an _actual thing_….."

Harry's eyes brightened and his grin was huge as he unabashedly launched himself in the tale.

As the younger boy progressed through the story, Andy was pleased to note that his body language slowly loosened and his words came easier as ever so slowly the tightness around Harry's eyes eased.

Good.

Because the 'some stuff' that Harry was going to have to deal with over this holiday was going to be anything _but_ pleasant.

Andy just hoped that Harry's friends were as true as the younger boy believed them to be, because he was going to need them.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited!


End file.
